The Next Princess
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is the untamed prince of Fairy Tail; he's always disobeying orders from others, partying every day and every night, and perfecting his reputation as number one playboy. But that all changes when one lower class boy comes along and turns his world upside down. Seme!Gajeel Uke!Natsu
1. The Next Princess Song

**The Next Princess**

I'm selfish and greedy with a steel-like soul

I'm a playboy who doesn't care about how you feel

I'm the kind that likes to be in control

The kind that doesn't like to heal

/Breathe/

I've got everything you could ever want

I've got the strength, looks and money

But here you are haunting me

From just one glance, honey

/Breathe/

I never believed in love

Said it was just a game made for fools

I never noticed the warnings from above

That would turn my world upside down

For using people like tools

I never wanted anybody as much as I want you

I never wanted to settle down

I was untamed and didn't have a clue

That you were the one to bring me back to solid ground

/Breathe/

I'm stubborn and loving with a fire burning on the inside

I'm a lower class that just doesn't care about status

I'm the kind that will never be set aside

The kind that will never bow down to someone

I don't fall for guys clothed in money and looks

I want someone who'll treat me like an equal

I may be like an open book

But you have to know me to know all my secrets

/Breathe/

I never believed in love

Said it was just a game made for fools

I never noticed the warning from above

That would turn my world upside down

For using people like tools

I never wanted anybody as much as I want you

I never wanted to settle down

I was untamed and didn't have a clue

That you were the one to bring me back to solid ground

/Breathe/

You opened my eyes to a whole new world

You made me believe we could be together

I want you to be my girl

I want us to be forever

/Breathe/

You changed all my views

You changed all my playboy ways

Now the town's buzzing with the news

That we'll be married in just three days

/Breathe/

I never believed in love

Said it was just a game made for fools

I never noticed the warnings from above

That would turn my world upside down

For using people like tools

I never wanted anybody as much as I want you

I never wanted to settle down

I was untamed and didn't have a clue

That you were the one to bring me back to solid ground

/Breathe/

I never believed in love in the past

I said it never lasts

But that all changed

The day I met you

/Breathe/

The day I met you

/Breathe/

The day I met you


	2. Prologue

The Next Princess

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own the plot and song. **Hey guys! Sorry about not posting this story sooner; I've been busy editing my other stories, and I've been busy writing the first chapter to our (MetaDawnKnightMistEon and Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666's) new story, "You and I against the World." It's not uploaded yet, but check it out on MetaDawnKnightMistEon's Profile! Anyway, enjoy this story! Please review Oh! And sorry this sucks I'll definitely make the other chapters better and longer. I just need to get my muse back on.

'_This means thoughts is reality'_

**Gajeel Redfox's POV (Point Of View)**

Neon light flash across my vision like fireworks simultaneously going off on the fourth of July.

The music, loud and ear-shattering, screams from every direction like dynamites exploding.

Sweaty bodies, both female and male, pressed flush against each other, grinding and humping as if trying to become one.

But I'm not here to party.

I came for one single reason, and that one single reason is sitting by the bar looking more than delectable, and it just so happens that this predator is more than famished.

A smirk, full of sinister and sexual promises, crawls along my lips as I easily move between the bodies dancing to the beat.

My blood red eyes never leave the beautiful girl who had shoulder length blue hair, and a petite body that would feel so good to be inside.

My smirk widens, blood red eyes shining like stars, as that thought appeals to me, and a certain anatomy of mine.

"Hey, sexy," I quietly purr inside her ear as I silently come up from behind her, quickly turning her chair around to meet startled hazel eyes that were glazed with tipsiness.

She yelps as she realizes she's facing a totally different direction than the one she was before.

Her hazel eyes blink owlishly, the glaze never leaving, before she finally comprehends me.

"W-What?" Blue haired girl stutters out, a red blush creeping over her relatively pale cheeks a my words sink into her intoxicated brain.

"I said," I put my arms around her body and settled them on the counter, effectively blockading her escape routes, "Hey sexy."

She blush ever redder, her eys glistering like stars in the sky as a shy smile paints her pink lipstick colored lips.

"H-hi," She shyly murmurs, gaze lowering to the tiled floor as she looks up beneath her dark, luscious eyelashes.

"What do you say," I lean in, purposely brushing my lips over her pulse point, smirking as it jumps and races like a race car, "About you and me getting out of this dump?"

She fidgets in her seat as I slyly run my fingers over her thighs- indecision was clearly articulated from her body language- while small sized hands pull down her white dress that went to the mid-length of her silky thighs.

"U-Um…I-I-I c-c-can't," She finally answers, her lower lip becoming ensnared by her upper teeth, while looking over at my shoulder with red tainted cheeks.

I follow her gaze, noticing two guys dancing on the dance floor.

"Boyfriend?" I inquire while keeping my voice husky and seductive, relishing in the shiver I saw running down her form.

"N-N-No…u-u-um f-fr-friends," She corrects while looking into my red eyes before looking away, cheeks redder than a tomato.

"They don't look too worried," I whispered while my tan calloused hands continued stroking her thighs as if it they were a silky cover (which it was) that I just couldn't part with.

"W-W-Well…" The girl stuttered, her thighs twitching underneath my ministrations (don't worry ladies, I was keeping it clean) as she tried to find a way to deny that without actually denying it.

Because it was true, and both of knew it.

"I'm sure they wouldn't notice if you were gone for a moment," I whisper quietly while placing a soft kiss on her neck and nibbling on the fragile skin as if it were a treat, earning shivers and a moan as a reward.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-kn-know," The girl fidgets once more as she replies, looking up and straight into my eyes with dilated pupils.

"Come on, baby," I charmingly murmur, crimson eyes dark with promises of nights filled with nothing but ecstasy, "I'll be so much more better than sitting here and gazing at your friends, who look more than fine by their selves."

I smirk softly as I notice her wavering expression.

'_Keep it up, Gajeel. Push just a little more and you'll have her putty in your hands,'_ I silently encouraged myself, although I truly didn't need it.

"Please?" I whisper while titling my head to the left, black spiky hair falling sideways, as my eyes soften (into an emotion called "Love") like marshmellows held over a fire.

"O-O-Okay," She finally gives in, a shy smile filtering over her glossy lips.

"Thank you, m'lady," I teasingly grab her right hand and place a soft feathery kiss upon it, causing her to go bright red and a giggle to escape her lips.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," She whispers as she allows me to pull her off the chair, giggling and blushing as I catch her swaying body.

"T-Thanks," She murmurs.

"Anything for you, angel," I easily reply as I pick her up bridal style-her arms instantly wind around my neck like an Anaconda- and walk towards the exit, "Anything for you."

I pull her closer to my body when she shivers as I walk outside and into the cold weather, making my way towards my hotel room where I would warm her up even more.

'_You might accidentally melt her,'_ My subconscious silently whispers before cackling like lightning.

My lips twitch up into a smirk before I forced it down as the girl looked up at me.

"W-W-Where a-a-are w-we g-g-going?" She queries, tilting her head adorably.

"Home, if that's okay with the princess?" I respond while flickering my gaze down towards her angelic face and smirking when I see her blush getting darker from that one compliment.

'God, girls are so fucking easy,' I silently say, leering (mentally, of course) at the girl inside my arms.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" She shyly murmurs while sending me a sweet smile.

I smile sweetly back-the muscles in my face twitching as I produce that smile (no matter how many times I do this smile, my muscles always twitch irritably)-before returning my eyes to their previous position, noticing the hotel just a few feet ahead.

I pace myself faster, wanting what I have planned to come sooner than later.

Call me impatient; I don't care.

All is care about is getting this sexy body inside my bed and playing with it all night long.

I walk stop in front of the hotel and let the glass doors slid open before walking in, bluntly ignoring the receptionist (who was giving me a disappointed look).

I push the button to open the eleavators and once the metal doors close, I place the girl on her feet before slamming my lips against hers.

I easily pry them open with a flick of my tongue and slide in like a snake, exploring every inch of the warm cavern while eliciting a moan from the girl.

I pull away as I hear the tell-tale ding of the elevator stopping and grab her arm and drag her towards my room, smirking as I caught her glazed and lustful expression.

I quickly open my door, tugging her inside before shutting it and attaching our lips together, moans emanating from her mouth her everytime I seductively brushed against her tongue.

I moved us towards my bedroom, letting the bedpost hit her legs, causing her to fall flat on the bed.

I quickly remove my shirt, smirking as I noticed her lustful gaze traveling up and down my body.

I easily climbed on top of her, attaching my lips to her neck while my hands unzipped her dress.

I pulled away, my eyes glittering in pride as I noticed hickeys littering every inch of her skin before attaching our lips once more as I yanked her dress of, her moans of want and need fueling the flame of desire I felt burning inside my body.

**~You all know what happens…No need to explain. *Blush*~**

I silently slide out of the bed, quickly putting on my clothes without making a single sound (practice makes perfect) and walking out the door, not sparing one single glance at the naked women sleeping inside my bed.

I rotate my neck, sighing as I heard a crack resonate before relief spread through my body, before lifting up my head and walking out of the hotel, not a single wave of remorse hitting me.

Call me a bastard.

It certainly won't affect me in any way, shape, or form, it'll just give me something amusing to look.

Call me an asshole.

I'll just laugh in your face and show you just how much of an asshole I can be.

Call me a playboy.

I won't deny it.

After all, why deny the truth everybody already knows?

**Author Note: So, thanks for reading! Again, I am so sorry this sucks; I just need time to get my muse back on. However, if I can not get inspired, I am going to give it up. I'm so sorry :( But I will not write something I'm not inspired by. Also, if any of you are Kinn shippers (Glee; Finn Hudson x Kurt Hummel), look for my new story that I will hopefully be posting soon (once I get the song written, anyway). It's called, "Drunken Miracle." Thanks!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


	3. Chapter 1 I don't love I fuck

The Next Princess

Chapter 1

I don't love; I fuck

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own the song and plot for this story. I am so sorry for the offensive words (such a fuck, shit, etc.). If you don't like it please tell me. Thank you .0 and ILovePeace for reviewing and favoring. I dedicate this chapter to you two amazing people. Enjoy! And please review!**

'_Thoughts in Real Life'_

**Gajeel's POV**

The night's air was cold and crisp with the invisible breeze dropping the temperatures even more.

'_Thank fucking god I brought a jacket,'_ I silently praise as I walk along the deserted sidewalks, bypassing a multitude of houses that were all painted in a variety of colors, _'Otherwise I'd be freezing my ass off.'_

I shake my head, my slicked back spiky hair swaying from side to side, before I turned my attention back onto the pavement in front of me, never looking up to see the mansion growing bigger and bigger.

'_Wonder if I can sneak back in without getting caught?'_ I silently question, my red eyes shooting up and over towards the mansions back door that leads into the gigantic kitchen.

I continue to walk closer towards the place that was lit up like a firework under the moonlight's pale gaze, keeping my pace slow and unhurried.

'_Won't work,'_ I instantly shoot the idea down as I come to a stop at the wooden door, noticing a hint of yellow light shining under the crack of the door, _'Looks like father realized my tactics and covered them.'_

I sigh in annoyance before throwing my broad shoulders back and holding my head up with my body language screaming, "Nothing will tear me down. Nothing will stop me."

I turn the golden knob and open it, the kitchen's bright lights nearly blinding me as I stepped in and wiped my feet off on the dully colored mat.

I shrug of my shoes and keep them by the door, knowing the maids would bring them back up to my room later on.

I walk through the kitchen with shivers running up and down my body as my barefoot silently pad like a cat along the white, cold tiled floor.

My red eyes intentionally ignore the figure sitting in the black reclining chair in the living room; instead, they focus on the stairs leading to the second floor, where my bedroom resided in.

I put one foot on top of the blood red carpet, my hands gripping the white colored rail, before he spoke.

"Going somewhere, Gajeel Redfox?"

I growl lowly before responding back, keeping my voice void of any emotions.

"Yeah, to bed. Now if you'll excuse me-"

I place another foot on top of the step as I answer, but was interrupted by an equally monotone voice.

"Get your ass back down here right now, Gajeel Redfox."

I growl lowly, my hands tightening onto the railing before I release my grip and storm over to where my father sat.

I take in the blank pale face, the narrowed stormy grey eyes that were revealing just how angry he truly was, and the long black hair that was similarly styled to mine.

"Would you mind telling me," He put down a black covered book while narrowing his eyes as he took in my arrogant pose, "Where you have been for the last four hours?"

I tense, mentally wondering how he found I had left at midnight, before answering in a controlled voice.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Metalicana."

That's right people, you heard me.

_**Metalicana.**_

King and ruler of the guild known as, "Fairy Tail."

The most feared warrior.

And last but not least, my father.

"Oh?" Metalicana murmurs while raising one single eyebrow (correction, he didn't have an actual eyebrow. He just had, like me, three studs implanting where the eyebrows should be), "And, pray tell, why is that?"

I open my mouth to answer, but no sound comes out as he continues talking, never once letting me get my piece in (mind you, I could've just interrupted him, but I'm not that stupid. He'd punish me quicker than you could say, "Sorry.").

"Is it because you think that just because you're the prince that you can do whatever you want? Or is it because you're just like every teenager: you just want to rebel to every single order?" Metalicana questions while gazing at me with composed face.

I grit my white teeth, forcing myself to hold back all the words I'd loved to say (and let me tell you, if Metalicana was a mind reader…well, let's just say he'd need a new prince), and inhale a deep breath.

"I'm waiting," Metalicana murmurs, continuing to stare at me like a doll (man, it was fucking creepy!).

"I don't have to answer that," I snap, losing all the hold I had over my anger (it was easy to get me angry), "I'm going to bed."

I turn away-I'm already on the third step on the stairs-before my father's harsh voice speaks up once more, this time the completely calm façade replaced by the anger simmering beneath like a fire waiting for the rock to strike the second rock and create those sparks.

"When are you going to stop acting like an immature brat and start acting like a proper prince?"

I freeze on the stairs, my face shutting down for just one moment before I turn around and stomp back down the stairs, my eyes burning with uncontrollable rage.

"Has it _**ever**_ occurred to you," I step close to Metalicana while I held his gaze, "That maybe I don't _**want**_ to be a prince? Huh? That maybe I don't _**want**_ to be shit loaded with responsibilities?"

Metalicana's lips curl back into a sneer, his grey stormy eyes raging like a hurricane, before he answers my questions that left my chest heaving with reeled in emotions.

"Cry me a river," He spits hatefully as he stares into my face with tightly controlled anger articulated through his tone, "I'm the king, and you, as my son, are the prince. You have responsibilities, whether you like it or not. So I suggest, instead of screwing around and acting up, you find someone worthy of becoming the next princess and settle down."

I growl loudly, my eyes narrowing at the idea of settling down.

"Over my dead body," I spit the words as if they were some kind of disgusting poison as I walk closer until we were chest to chest, "Will I ever settle down."

Metalicana snarls in frustration as he turns away- his fist slam into the red bricks that circled around the fireplace-before he gazes into the yellow flames of the fire.

"Then find someone that you love!" Metalicana snaps as he meets my gaze over his shoulder that is clothed in a black robe with golden strings attached to the shoulder, "Fuck! I don't even care about the gender! Marry a fucking man for all I care! I just want you to start taking you're duties seriously!"

I bark out a laugh that sounded like winter: cold and bitter.

"Love?" I repeat as if talking to a child while gazing at my father with a gnarled smile grazed along my lips, "Love's a game made for fools. And I am not a fool."

Metalicana groans before turning his eyes towards the flickering flames, his mouth set in a thin, straight line.

"Love is not a game, Gajeel. And it certainly is not made for fools," Metalicana softly murmurs before sighing, his shoulders dropping in defeat, "Go to bed, Gajeel. We'll discuss this in the morning."

I turn and walk up the stairs- I falter on the last step- before mumbling my last piece softly while keeping my gaze on the dark corridor, knowing he heard it.

"If you don't have a Queen, then I don't need a princess."

I make my way through the corridor, easily dodging the wooden tables littering the hall and letting the moonlight guide me to my bedroom's titanic sized white doors (thank god this mansion has large sized windows).

I push them open, letting them close behind me as I walk towards my bed colored in red and black.

I quickly strip, throwing all my clothes haphazardly, not caring one ounce where they landed.

I crawl under the black covers, the silky texture of the crimson red sheets teasingly caressing my skin like a lover.

'_Lover. Yeah right,'_ I snort to myself as I roll onto my right side and gaze out the crystal clear window.

'_Love is a game made for fools,'_ I silently say as my eyes flutter close, allowing the darkness to consume my body and mind.

And as the darkness sucks me in like a black hole, one last thought remained on my mind throughout the entire night, _'And Gajeel Redfox is no fucking fool.'_

**~~~Skip to Morning~~~**

My eyes flutter open, the weight bells of sleep still weighing heavily upon them, before squeezing them shut as the maid opens the red curtains and allows the bright (too bright, if you ask me. I could've been fucking blinded!) rays of sunlight fly through like a bird.

"Fucking close those!" I growl as I shove my face under my black pillow, my voice muffled by the cotton.

"I'm am sorry, prince Gajeel, but King Metalicana has ordered for you to be up and ready," The maid explains, her voice soft and trembling.

I groan, mentally cursing my father to the deepest pits of hell, before sighing and removing the picture.

"Tell him I'm up," I hiss as I sit up, my muscular chest shivering as the cool air washes over it like a tropical breeze.

"Yes, prince Gajeel," The maid bows her head, blonde hair failing around her perfectly sculptured cheeks before leaving the room.

I sigh before shoving my covers of my body and standing up, stretching my arms to get rid of the kinks layering my body.

I rotate my neck, groaning as I felt a satisfying pop emanate from that area, before walking towards my bathroom.

Like my room (and everything in the mansion), it was gigantic in size; it held a white porcelain sink, a white porcelain toilet, and one long sized bath tub (that was also white porcelain) and one showed covered by two glass sliding doors.

I quickly step into the shower and start to bathe, riding myself of leftover sweat from last night's activity (it was such a exotic time) and effectively waking me up.

Once finished, I step out-the steam produced by the hot water swirling around the bathroom like a tornado- and grab a black towel and wrap it around my naked body.

I walk out of the bathroom, rummaging through my walk in closet before pulling out a blood red t-shirt, a black jacket, and black denim jeans¹ (These jeans aren't insanely tight, so I can fit into them without them ripping).

I quickly dress and throw my towel near the bathroom door before walking out with my signature (haughty) smirk playing along my lips (Hey! Fake it till you make it!) and down the stairs.

I slip into the Dining room, sitting across my father, who had his eyes trained on the greyish newspaper.

"You called your highness?" I snap as I drum my fingers impatiently against the wooden rectangular table, gazing at Metalicana with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I did," Metalicana softly murmurs as he folds the paper right next to his plate before intertwine his hands together and placing them under his chin.

I raise my eyebrow as I wait for him to continue, but instead he just stares at me with a contemplative expression.

"Well?" I finally break the silence, my patience running thinner than a stick, "What is so fucking important that you had to wake me up so goddamn early?"

He raises an eyebrow before softly upbraiding me.

"Language, Gajeel."

I roll my eyes, mentally giving him a nice finger that said just how I felt about being scolded, before speaking again with a smirk coloring my lips.

"What did you fucking call me down here for?"

Metalicana narrows his eyes in a warning, but I don't back down (If you were smart you would…but, well, I'm not dumb, just…dauntless).

"I called you down here to let you know that you'll be doing the grocery shopping today," Metalicana says just as the butlers walk in and place breakfast onto of the table.

"What?!" I hiss like a snake, my eyes narrowing and my hands clenching into balled fists.

"You heard me," Metalicana murmurs as he cuts into his eggs and places one inside his mouth, his gaze never wavering.

I growl like an animal before pushing my chair back and standing up, slamming my hands on top of the table while my lips curl back distastefully.

"I am not doing the fucking shopping! That's what maids and butlers are for!" I snap as I continue to glare at my father, who sat there completely and utterly composed.

"You depend on others too much for things, Gajeel," Metalicana calmly explains before taking a sip of his coffee, "And it's time you start learning how to do things on your own."

I snarled loudly before turning on my heels and storming upstairs to my room, my hands clenching and unclenching as I tried to reel in the wrath I felt exploding inside me like a volcano.

I slam open my doors and let them slam shut before I decided the best way to vent my anger was too throw anything breakable at the walls.

Sooner than I would've liked, I ran out of fragile vases and decided to use my fists.

After god knows how long, I collapsed against the wall and slid down it, my chest heaving up and down as if I had just ran a marathon.

I closed my eyes and titled my head up towards the ceiling, silently wondering if there were any gods that just loved to make me suffer.

'_If there are any gods up there who just love me suffering, I have two words for you: Fuck you!'_ I silently seethe, re-opening my eyes and turning towards my door which held my father gazing at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Finish with your temper tantrum?" Metalicana flippantly inquires as if he were commenting about the weather.

"Fuck you," I snap angrily, but my tone was more of defeated angry rather than volcano angry.

"Many have said that, none have lived to do it," Metalicana easily responds before walking across and crouching in front of me.

I glare into his calm grey eyes, waiting for whatever he came to do.

"Here's the list," Metalicana states as he hands me a white folded paper which I grab, "I suggest you get going now so you don't have to get stuck inside the crowd."

And with that said, he stands up and walks out the room without a backward glance.

I sigh softly before getting up from the carpet floor (the color blood red, of course) and walking out my room, ignoring the stinging I felt washing over my knuckles.

I walk down the stairs and out of the mansion's front doors (white with an air of elegance surrounding them), letting my unwilling feet drag me towards the market, which was less crowded than what it will be later on.

Once inside the cool market, I grab a red plastic before unfolding the list and hunting down then needed ingredients.

I was in the vegetable section looking between the carrots, mentally wondering what was the difference between a good carrot and a bad carrot, before a female voice speaks up.

"Oh my."

I turn my head towards the left, an indelible scowl written over my features, and scowl even harder as I realize it was the girl I had fucked last night.

"Y-Y-You're G-G-Gaj-Gajeel R-R-Redfox," The blue haired girl whispers with shock and astonishment articulated through her tone and facial expression.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I snidely snap as I shove both the carrots inside the half full basket.

"N-N-Nothing!" The girl quickly amends with a red blush painted along her creamy cheeks while gazing shyly down at the ground, "I-I-I'm Levy, Levy McGarden."

"And I'm out of here," I simply state before attempting to turn away, but was stopped by a hand on my arm.

I look over my shoulder at Levy, who had a frown marring her face.

"Um…I-I know I shouldn't really bring this up, but…well," Levy looks down at the tiled ground with a face redder than a tomato, "We um…we, well, you know."

I stare at her blankly before stating the dirty deed in a tone void of any emotions.

"We fucked."

Her head shoots up like a rocket and her hazel eyes narrow in anger.

"We did not! We made love! We did not fuck!" She snaps while her hazel eyes darken in warning.

I groan quietly as I realized she was one of those chicks.

"Listen here McGarden," I start as I turn around while brushing her hand off my shoulder as if it were mere dust, "What we did last night was fuck. What we had was a one night stand that did not mean shit to me. So I suggest you get that through you're small sized brain."

I blink like an owl as my face is suddenly facing my right side with a stinging sensation radiating from my cheek.

'_Did the bitch just slap me?'_ I silently question with bewilderment clearly etched onto my mental voice as I turn my head towards Levy who had crystal clear tears gathering in her eyes.

"They were right! You are an arrogant, self-centered asshole! And a player as well!" Levy snaps as the tears slide down her face like rain drops, "I hope one day you'll want someone, and I hope they give you a taste of your own medicine!"

I sigh in irksomeness, rolling my eyes as Levy storms away before turning back to the task at hand, not feeling one pint of remorse.

'_Would you look at that?_' I silently inquire as a sadistic smile graces my lips, _'Guess I really am an asshole.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And would you look at that? 3,044 words! Yesh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**¹: This is an AU (Alternate universe) so jeans do exist. Sorry about the confusion.**


	4. Chapter 2 The News

The Next Princess

Chapter 2

The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own this story's plot and the song. Enjoy! And please review! It gives me the courage to write.**

**Natsu Dragoneel's POV**

A sweet delicious aroma tickles my nose like a feather, the scent going inside and creating-in my mind-all the wonderful foods that produced that exotic smell that had my mouth pooling with drool.

'_Beacon,'_ My sleepy mind murmurs softly, sighing in appreciation as the smell gets stronger.

**Grrr!**

I groan softly as my stomach made its hunger known, flipping over on my bare belly and shoving my white pillow over my pink spikes that were sticking up as if someone had ran their fingers through it all night.

"Natsu, it's time to rise and shine," My father's deep baritone voice speaks from behind my wooden door.

A groan once more leaves my lips, making the sound loud enough to let Igneel know that I did not want to get up, before flipping over and cracking my black obsidian eyes open.

They instantly flutter back down as the sunlight pierces through my glass window and lands straight on my eyes, burning them as if they were mere steak.

"Natsu, do not make me come in there," Igneel growls as he softly pounds on the door.

"I'm up, dad, I'm up," I mumble under my morning breath as I get up-my eyes still closed- with the navy blue covers pooling in my lap.

"Breakfast is on the table. It's beacon and eggs," Igneel states with a sly smile on his face, chuckling as he hears crashes instantly begin from those simple words.

"Beacon!" I scream as I shove my covers off and stand up; unfortunately for me, it my haste to get out of bed and down into the kitchen, the covers got tangled and caused me to fall flat on my face.

I groan loudly, growling as I hear my father laughing.

"Oi! Old man! Next time you fall I'll laugh at you," I snarl, though the tone was playful, as I get up and rush towards my wooden dresser.

I flicker through the garments before grabbing white capris and a purple sleeveless shirt.

Once finished dressing, I dash down the stairs and jump over the last step to resist falling flat on my face.

'_One time's good enough for me,' _I silently say as I take a seat at the wooden rectangular table, grabbing my utensils and digging in, moans resounding from my lips.

Igneel chuckles fondly before digging into breakfast as well, though with much more manners than I was shoving (I was shoving as many beacon and eggs in my mouth as I could).

"Slow down, Natsu," Igneel gently upbraids me as he gazes at me with soft green eyes, "At the pace you're going at, you'll die of asphyxiation."

I flush, my tan cheeks redder than a tomato, before slowing my pace and eyeing my father subtly over my glass of orange juice.

Igneel had green eyes (not dark, but not neon either. More like in the middle), long red hair that he constantly wore in a up (it's totally in a ponytail, but I wouldn't say that face…actually, I totally would), fair skin and nice sculptures cheeks that weren't too hollow.

Overall, my father was a very attractive man and it seems the villagers agree, especially considering how the women attempt to climb like monkeys and the men try to flirt with him (I keep them away by threatening to beat them with various objects such as a pitchfork…what? No one is good enough for my father).

"Something wrong?" Igneel inquires as he places some eggs inside his mouth and gazes at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No really," I easily reply as I tilt my head a take a bite of my beacon while chewing slowly, "Just…thinking."

"Don't think too hard, kami knows what would happen if you do," Igneel teases, a sly smirk written over his lips.

"Hey!" I shout indignantly, a pout forming along my lips as my father boisterously chuckles.

"Eat, Natsu," Igneel gently prods with a soft smile on his handsome face, "You're going to need all the energy you can get for what we need to do."

I nod my head in understanding before going back to the task at hand, letting my thoughts drift like a clouds in the sky.

'_Igneel is my adopted father, that's why we look so different.' _

'_Apparently, when I was just a really tiny baby, not even two months old, Igneel found me under a tree in the park at nighttime.'_

_He was kind enough to take me back to his place and feed me, even though he's only a lower class man- farmer- and doesn't make much money.'_

'_Igneel even tried finding my parents for me, but no one ever showed up to claim me as theirs. Honestly, even though I was just a child, I remember being scared.'_

'_Not of never finding my birth parents, but of having Igneel give me up; Even though I had only known him for a short time, I was already smitten with him.'_

'_Fortunately for me, Igneel had felt the same way about me and decided to adopt me after a six months of trying to find my real parents.'_

'_And thus, here I am, seventeen years old and a farmer just like my father (even though I'm not related to Igneel by blood, he's taken care of me and loved me ever since he found me. That's a father in my mind).'_

An ear-splitting colors my face as I remember how Igneel became my father.

"What's the gleeful look for?" Igneel queries while raising one eyebrow.

I mischievously smirk before replying in a sly snake voice, "Nothing, just…reminiscing."

"Mhm," Igneel gives me his famous that's-a-lie-mister expression (which consisted of raised eyebrows and pursed lips), "Fascinating. What to share?"

I chuckle before standing up and walking into the small sized kitchen, washing my plate off and putting it in the dish race.

"Nah," I finally answer after a pregnant pause, a cheeky grin layering my lips.

Igneel rolls his eyes before following suite.

"Well then, are you ready for today's work?" He questions as he walks out the back door and into the field covered with plants full of food, some had corn popping out of the top, and some were carrots with their bright green hair sticking up from the hard compacted ground.

"Hell yeah! This is going to be easy!" I exclaimed as I followed my father and started working.

**~~~~~~Skip to the Evening~~~~~**

Easy.

That's what I said it would be.

And it was.

Kind of.

Like, it's easy if you've been doing this since you were a kid, but it's still kind of difficult because you have to do it just right and at the right time.

So…yeah.

Easy.

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as I walk back inside our house (it was small, but it doesn't matter. It was home to me), wiping of the dirt sticking to my dark colored boots and placing them by the door.

I groan in relief as my feet are freed from their prison, my toes wiggling beneath the white socks in happiness.

I roll my shoulders back, groaning once more as I hear a multitude of pops, before walking through the living room and upstairs towards my room.

Once inside, I rush towards the bathroom and strip out of my clothes that were clinging to my skin like a lover, stepping into the shower and letting the hot water erase all my kinks littering my body.

I moaned loudly as I felt my body gradually relax, sighing as I felt a day's hard work roll down the drain.

'_At least we got all of the corn plucked off and cleaned,'_ I silently say as I grabbed my navy blue sponge and started washing my muscular body (Hey, farming does do you good, even though it seems like it doesn't. I mean, I have a six-pack! That's awesome!), _'Now we can sell them at the market and get money in return.'_

I sigh softly with a grin playing along my lips before I finished bathing and step out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist.

I walk out of the bathroom-steam bellowing from behind me like screams becoming physically tangible- and dry myself off before grabbing long black sweats and a white tank top.

Once dressed, I card my fingers through my spiky pink hair to make myself look presentable before turning and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I pull out some pots and pans, grabbing out various items, before starting to make home-made pizza.

"You're making dinner tonight, I see," Igneel murmurs as he watches my pound out the dough.

"Mhm," I murmur, my pink tongue sticking out as I concentrated on flattening the dough.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it, chef," My father teases, a grin lighting up my features like fireworks as I heard the word, "Chef."

It took an hour before dinner was served, but it was well worth the long wait, at least it must've been since there wasn't any pieces left.

I sit back in the wooden chair, my hands rubbing my bulging stomach as the delicious cooking settled in.

"This was delicious, Natsu," Igneel praises while giving me a proud smile.

My cheeks are instantly drowned in red paint and a gleeful grin crawls over my lips.

"Thanks, dad," I softly murmur, a burp escaping its prison that was known as: Mouth.

"Thank you, Natsu," Igneel murmurs as he stands up and gathers the dirty plates, "You helped me greatly with the corn."

"No problem," I murmur while waving my right hand flippantly as I stand up, a yawn escaping my mouth, "Do you need help with the dishes?"

Igneel chuckles as he gazes at my half-lidded eyes.

"I think I'll be fine. Besides, you look like you're dead on your feet," Igneel explains as he turns his attention towards the running water and glass plates.

Another yawn escapes my mouth before I finally speak.

"Mkay, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight, Natsu," He replies.

I turn and trudge back up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to get back into my room and on to that soft, cozy bed waiting for me.

'_That __**nice**__, __**warm**__ bed,'_ I silently moan as my thoughts painted my bed waiting for me, promising me warmth and happiness.

Once inside my room, I sleepily walk towards my bed and plop right on top of it, my onyx eyes instantly fluttering closed and allowing the darkness to conquer my mind and body.

**~Skip to Morning~**

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Hm?" I mumble around the crook of my elbow, one of my onyx eyes flowing open and shut as light peers throw the window like some peeping tom.

"Come on, Natsu," Igneel's voice floats like specks of dust through my bedroom door, "It's time to get up."

"Mmm," I reply quietly as I feel myself on the ledge of sleep, wonderful sleep.

"Natsu, there's chocolate pancakes on the table," Igneel tantalizing calls from the door.

Instantly, I shoot off the bed like a rocket, only to fall flat on my face once more.

I groaned before lifting my face from the wooden floorboards to see my father standing in the doorway snickering.

"I really hate you," I moan out as I slam my head back on to the floor beds.

"I love you too, Natsu," Igneel easily responds before turning on his heels while calling one more thing over his shoulder, "Better hurry up and get dressed if you want those pancakes."

A muffled groan is the only response Igneel gets.

I sigh before pushing myself of the ground and standing up, walking towards my dresser and stripping out of my pajamas, replacing them with white capris and a black sleeveless shirt that (like the purple shirt) showed off my muscular arms.

Once dressed, I rushed down the stairs and straight into my kitchen chair; thankfully, I didn't tip it over (well, I did, but I caught it at the last minute, so it doesn't count!).

I quickly took a seat and dug in, stuffing the round pancake inside my mouth, causing my cheeks to puff out, effectively making me look like a chipmunk.

"Natsu," I look up at my father with chipmunk cheeks and fish lips (they were puckered in an oval), "Do we have to repeat yesterday?"

I grin…well, as much as you can when your mouth is stuffed with food (it was delicious) and nod.

Igneel fondly rolls his eyes with exasperation written all over his face.

"Just don't choke yourself," He finally says before returning towards his food.

Silence was made the regime for a few moments before Igneel broke it.

"Natsu?" I look up from my pancake, the fork frozen mid-way.

"Would you mind going to the grocery store today and getting some ingredients for me? I'll give you the list once you're finished with breakfast."

"Not at all," I say before shoving the pancake in my mouth and chewing it, smirking as my father rolled his eyes.

Once I finished breakfast, I rushed upstairs and brushed my teeth and scoping before returning back to the kitchen.

"Here," Igneel murmurs as he hands me a folded white piece of paper and money, "Try and keep it cheap, okay Natsu?"

"Of course, dad," I easily promise as I turn towards the front door and push on my shoes.

"Be safe, Natsu," Igneel calls as I walk out the door.

"You too!" I reply as I take off running, letting the wind whip my face and release me from the heat's grasp.

Once in town, I slowed my pace until I was walking and headed straight towards the market.

I sigh in relief as I walk into the cool air conditioned store; I turn towards my side and grab a basket before turning back to my previous position, only to run into my best friend.

"Lucy!" I exclaim as I run into my blonde haired friend.

"Natsu!" Lucy blinks, her brown eyes widening and shining in happiness, before giving me hug.

"Hey, Lu, how've you been?" I inquire as I give my female friend a soft hug before pulling away.

"I'm good. What about you, Natsu?" Lucy questions as she walks alongside me and into the store.

"I'm great! Just here for some stuff Igneel needs," I explain as I pulled out the list.

Lucy nods here head, shoulder length blond hair swaying side to side due to the movement, and we walk together while talking (mainly Lucy) about anything.

We were in the vegetable isle; Lucy was looking for some cabbages when she told me about Levy.

"So, did you hear about Levy?" Lucy quietly murmurs as she inspects a round, green vegetable.

I stiffen, mentally wondering what had happened to my blue haired friend, before speaking in a tone that betrayed my worry and protectiveness (I'm protective of all my friends; it's just who I am).

"No, is she okay?"

Lucy sighs sadly as she puts the cabbage down and grabs another one, glancing up to meet my black eyes.

"No, she isn't," Lucy murmurs softly as she subtly looks around before leaning closer to me.

"What happened?" I instantly questioned while my body tensed like a coiled wire, "Does someone need their head busted?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, a giggle escaping her mouth as she smacks the back of my head.

"Must violence always be the answer?" She queries as she places her hands on her hips clothed in a blue mini-skirt (the cabbage must have suited Lucy's taste, for it was sitting inside her red basket).

"Yes," I answer, snickering at her irked expression.

"Oh, Natsu, what am I going to do with you?" Lucy looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug my shoulders as I turn around and start walking towards the canned foods.

Lucy sighs before catching up with me.

"So, what happened?" I question lowly as I gaze at the multitude of cans.

"So, you know Gajeel Redfox?" Lucy questions as she stands by my side, gazing at the cans colored in a miscellaneous of colors.

"Son of Metalicana, number one playboy, and an overall asshole," I state matter of factly as I grabbed one of the cans and analyzed it, checking my list to make sure it was what I needed.

"Basically," Lucy murmurs before continuing, "Well, apparently, Levy met him at a club and, well, she had been drunk and…"

Quicker than a snake, I turned towards Lucy with and outraged expression colored all over my face.

"He took advantage of her?!" I snarled loudly while ignoring the startled looks I received from the other citizens in the isle, "How dare that fucking slimy asshole! When I see him I'm going to-"

I was cut off by Lucy's hand slamming on top of my head.

"Ow!" I whine out as I reach one hand (the other one was carrying the basket full of food) to message the wounded area.

"What was that for?" I question with a pout painted over my lips.

"For always trying to use violence as an answer! And for being so loud!" Lucy snapped as she grabbed me by my ear (ignoring my pained whimpers to that one too) and pulled me into a secluded area.

"Geesh, sorry," I apologize as she finally let's go of my (now) bruised ear.

She crosses her arms over her chest and patiently waits (with her foot constantly tapping the ground) for me to focus.

"Will you promise not to be too loud?" Lucy questions as she gazes at me with a hard expression.

I nod my head as my answer.

"Good," Lucy murmurs before launching into her explanation, "Yes, they did have sex, and yes, in the end, he did take advantage of her, but that's not why I brought this up."

I furrow my eyebrows, tilting my head to the side (which made me look like a baffled puppy) before vocalizing my bewilderment.

"Then…what was it about?"

Lucy rolls her eyes before explaining, "Levy met Gajeel the next day in the story and you know what he said?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Lucy just ploughs on.

"He said that it was a one-time thing, and that it didn't mean anything!"

I growl lowly because that…that was just fucking wrong.

"And you _**don't**_ want to use violence? That asshole deserves it!" I snarl as I gesture my free hand around.

Lucy sighs softly before shaking her head.

"_**I**_ want to, _**Levy**_, however, does not want to," Lucy explains, a sad look etched onto her face.

"But he deserves it!" I snap, my body trembling with anger for my friend.

"It doesn't matter if he deserves it or not," Lucy gently says as she places a petite hand on top of my arm, "Levy doesn't, and she's been through enough for now. Let's give her a break."

I sigh loudly, my shoulders drooping, though that did nothing to ease the pounding of my heart.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay Natsu?" Lucy questions while narrowing her eyes with a promise of pain if not followed.

"Yeah," I mutter before turning around and walking away, my hands clenching in and out and teeth gnashing together.

'_If I ever see Prince Asshole's face,'_ I silently vow with dark sincerity ringing from my mental tone, _'I'll kill him.'_

**A/N (Author Note):**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, the more reviews I receive, the more likely I'll write.**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


	5. Chapter 3 Become a Heartbreaker

The Next Princess

Chapter 3

Become a heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. Guys and girls, if you have favorite this story and are following it, please leave a review for me. Only seeing one really lowers my self-esteem and makes me not want to write because I think I'm horrible (which, I am). So, please review, and I'm sorry for being a female dog :( Enjoy**

'_Natsu's thoughts'_

**Natsu's POV**

My obsidian eyes flutter open to bright, eye-blinding light.

I hiss as a fire ignites inside my eyes and quickly close my eyes, hoping it would stop the fire.

Fortunately, it did.

Unfortunately, it awoke me from my, as I have officially dubbed it, "Bear Mode."

A tired sigh leaves my mouth before I stand up and start my morning routine.

Once finished dressing (and making my bed. Kami knows Igneel can be [cough is cough] a mother and would complain at me being lazy...well, that's true, but I'm a teenager! Naturally we're lazy) I walk into the hall and down the stairs.

"Well, well, well," Igneel murmurs as he looks up from the pan that was heating up the French toast, "Someone's up early."

"It was the sun's fault," I stated with a pout forming along my lips as I took a seat at the table, crossing my arms over my chest that was covered in a white sleeveless shirt.

"Well, I guess I'll have to have a conversation with the sun, then," Igneel teases, intention waiting for a moment before continuing.

"I'll make sure to thank it for waking up your sleepy ass."

"Hey!" I shout indignantly while my pout became full force, "That's mean, Igneel."

"Life's mean, Natsu," Igneel fondly says as he places a plate full of French toast right in front of me.

"Whatever," I murmur as I shove a large chunk of the delicious breakfast in my mouth, "You're so lucky you cook amazing breakfasts."

"Why thank you, chef Natsu," Igneel sarcastically says while bowing his head.

I puff out my chest with a cheeky grin indelibly painted on my lips.

"That's right!" I exclaim before shoving another chunk of French toast in my mouth.

Igneel rolls is green eyes before returning to his breakfast.

Silence fills the air around us before it is broken by my father's voice.

"Natsu?"

I look up with chipmunk cheeks (Any one sense a déjà vu coming on?) and-around food stuffed inside my mouth-answer with a simple, "Mm?"

"Take the day off today," Igneel states, his tone and face serious as ever.

I blink, slowly swallowing (last time I swallowed too fast I choked. Igneel helped, of course, but only after making me choke for a couple of seconds so I would learn my "lesson.") before forcing out a bewildered, "What?"

"Take the day off," Igneel repeats before taking a sip of orange juice as if talking about the weather (I seriously wonder if all grownups are as baffling as Igneel).

"Why?" I inquire while tilting my head to the side like a confused puppy.

Igneel softly smiles at me, his eyes revealing how much he loved me.

"Well, the first reason is because we already did most of the work," Igneel explains, "We just need the carrots and I can easily handle that on my own. Secondly, I want you to go see your friends. I heard that they were in town and I know how much you missed seeing them."

I furrow my brows as I contemplated his offer.

"But, the work would go by a lot faster if I was here helping," I point out.

I love my father dearly, and I always want to help out; after all, he is getting older, and work is sometimes hard for him to handle (Well, not really. Igneel is actually very healthy and fit for a forty year old man).

Igneel raises an eyebrow at me before calmly saying, "I'm not crippled, Natsu. And I'm not that old. I think I can handle of work by myself for a day."

My bottom lips is captured by my upper teeth as I gnaw over the idea.

On one hand, I'd love to go see my friends. We don't live that far away from each other, but it's a matter of work that keeps us away.

But, on the other hand, I don't want to leave Igneel here doing all the work by himself.

"Natsu," I focus my attention on my father instead of my thoughts as I hear my name called, "I want you to go and meet up with your friends today. You've done enough work for the past weeks. I think it's time for you to have your teenager moments."

I sigh before nodding, half filled with glee and half filled with worry.

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Igneel lays a firm hand on my shoulder.

I look up while green eyes clashed with black like lightning.

"Don't worry," Igneel murmurs soothingly, "I'll be fine."

A sigh that screamed defeat escapes its prison before I nodded.

"Okay," I stated.

"Good," Igneel replies while ruffling my pink hair, "Now, eat your breakfast."

I quickly did as I was told.

Once finished, I washed the dishes-I ignored the frown I received from Igneel-and dashed up the stairs to brush my teeth (I do have personal hygiene).

I rushed down the stairs and out the front door while calling over my shoulders, "Love you! Be safe!"

My ears slightly twitched as the wind blew through it, but it caught a, "Love you, too!"

I grin and, once in town, search for the place where we always met.

I walked inside a bar (it wasn't really a bar. More like a café that offered food and drinks) called, "Benny's Home Place."(1)

My black eyes search the place, instantly drawn to the table holding three people: two female and one male.

An ear splitting grin crawls over my face as I spot my three best friends.

"Hey guys!" I called as I walked towards them, my grin turning even wider as I noticed a blue cat sitting in Lucy's lap.

"Hello Natsu," A red haired female greets as I take a seat next to Lucy, grabbing the blue cat and kissing him on the nose.

"Meow!" The blue cat happily licks my cheek and purrs as I scratch his white belly.

"Hey Erza, Lucy, Popsicle breathe," I murmur as I look up from petting my cat, Happy.

"Flame brain," A boy black spiky hair and dark blue eyes greets.

"Droopy eyes!" I snap back while glaring at my long term rival (and best friend), Gray Fullbuster.

"Squinty eyes!" Gray growls as he narrows his eyes dangerously.

"Enough you two!" Erza snarls as she slams her fist onto both our heads, "We very rarely get to see each other, so stop spoiling it with your petty rivalry."

"Ow!" A pained whine escapes both our mouths as we messaged the newly formed bumps on our heads.

"Sorry, Erza," We both apologize as we continue to rub the wounded area.

"Good," Erza mutters as she sits back into her seat and crosses her arms over her chest.

"So, how's everyone been?" Lucy inquires as she gazes around the wooden table.

"Good," Came the same reply from all three of our mouths.

Lucy sweat drops before murmuring, "Right…"

"Anything new happening with you, Erza?"

"Nothing big, Lucy, just-" Erza began speaking but I tuned her out.

Instead, I let my gaze slide down to the blue cat purring in my lap.

'_This is Happy,'_ I silently introduce as my fingers continue to stroke the soft fur, _'He's my cat. I found nine years ago, when I was seven. He was by a stream, his blue fur all wet, which suggested he was either pushed in or fell in.'_

'_I was so horrified that I had dropped the wooden bucket I had held in my hand and rushed towards the small creature, forgetting why I was truly sent towards the river (it was to get some water to purify).'_

'_I had scooped him up and rushed towards my house, calling for Igneel. I remember how fast he had run towards me-worry had been etched all over his face-but when he saw I was all right, it melted away like water evaporating.'_

'_Igneel helped me take care of Happy; we went to the store and got as many antibiotics we could and we dried Happy's fur off and kept him warm all night.'_

'_Unfortunately, I couldn't keep Happy. Having a pet cost too much, and at that time the economy got really bad, so I gave him too Lucy, who promised she would take care of him.'_

'_And that's Happy's story.'_

"-Su!"

"Natsu!" I jerk out of my trance as I hear my name called.

"Um…yeah?" I questioned as I turned my gaze on to my three friends.

"Have you been listening to a word we said?" Lucy queries with narrowed brown eyes.

"Er…yes?" I answer, phrasing it like a question.

"Really?" Lucy raises an eyebrow at me, "What did we just talk about?"

I sweat drop while a nervous (and fear filled) laugh escapes my mouth.

"Lucy, did I ever tell you look amazing?" I throw out an answer, hoping my compliment would save my ass at least.

Lucy narrows her eyes at me, causing me to shrink into my seat.

"I'll let this slide this time, Natsu" Lucy murmurs while my body deflates like a popped balloon in relief, "But next time I won't be so nice."

I just nod my head, shooting a quick thank you to the heavens, before turning my attention back onto my three best friends.

"Hey," I speak up as I remember a certain blue haired girl, "How's Levy doing?"

"She's," Lucy starts to answer, but falters, "She's…alive."

I frown because that does not sound good.

At all.

"What do you mean?" I query as I gaze at Lucy, noticing her saddened expression.

"Levy's…she's not the same," Lucy lamely answers, her brown eyes not meeting my bewildered gaze.

"The bastard should pay for what he did," Erza snarls like a savage beast (which, she is…but we wouldn't tell that to her face).

"No doubt about that," Gray softly murmurs as he gazes at us, "But the question is how do we make him suffer? We can't physically harm him. The moment we do we're dead meat, and we're not good if we're dead."

"Then what do we do?" I inquire as I flicker my gaze towards Gray.

Gray shrugs his suddenly bare shoulders.

"I don't know," He answers.

Silence soon fills the space around us as we get lost in our thoughts, all wondering the same thing:

How do we get revenge?

"I have an idea," Lucy softly murmurs as she gazes at the table before looking up at us.

"We're all ears, Lucy," Erza encourages as she (and Gray and I) turn all of our attention on Lucy.

"What if…what if we give him a taste of his own medicine?" Lucy softly questions as she gazes at the three of us with a hard look in her eyes.

I blink.

Gray's eyes pop out and roll along the ground.

And Erza?

Erza gets this really weird smirk painted along her lips (it's like, super evil and it makes her look even more terrifying).

"What?" I question stupidly as I tried to figure out what she meant by that.

I shoot a glare over at Gray who had muttered a soft, "Baka," under his breath.

"Oi! Who you calling stupid pervy Popsicle?!" I shout indignantly as I glare daggers at my male best friend.

"You! You fiery mouth breather!" Gray snarls as he meets my glare with his own.

Before we could get into one of many fights, Erza stands up (we really should've noticed that) and walks towards us.

'_Oh,'_ I silently say as I feel a strong hand grip the back of my pink hair.

'_Shit,'_ Gray thinks as his and Natsu's head collide.

Painfully, might I add.

"Ow!" We both yelped out as our hands shoot up like rockets taking off to the sky to rub the wounded area (Happy was not pleased when he was startled off his master's lap. That might be why he's hissing).

"This is a serious matter you two," Erza growls like a dog, "Pay less attention to your petty fights and more attention to Lucy's idea."

"Yes, Erza. Sorry, Erza," We both chime together in a monotone voice.

"Good," Erza nods her head in happiness before turning to Lucy, "Continue, please."

"Right," Lucy nods before turning to me, "What I meant, Natsu, was that we could get revenge by playing the player."

I stare at Lucy with owl like eyes before choking out a, "Y-You want us to…to have sex with him?!"

"No!" Lucy shouts while she quickly tries to write me, "No, I meant we make him fall for someone and make him work for their attention and when he falls in love, they crush his heart."

"Okay, I get that," I stated slowly before proposing another problem, "But, who's going to be the person who seduces prince asshole?"

I look at my three friends who have identical frowns marring their features.

I tilt my head and patiently wait for an answer (even though my foot was impatiently tapping against the floor), letting silence fog the air around us.

"We can't use any of Levy's friends," Gray murmurs as he continues to think, "No matter how outraged they feel, they'll want to tell her and she doesn't want to cause any trouble."

"We can't use a random person, either," Erza mutters as she stares at the table with pursed lips, "They'll either fall in love with Gajeel and tarnish the plan, or they'll tell him and we'll get in trouble."

"So, that leaves the four of us," Lucy easily deducts as she looks at us.

"Count me out," Gray instantly responds, "I do not swing that way."

I roll my eyes, along with Erza and Lucy.

"Okay, that leaves three of us," Lucy murmurs as her gaze flickers between Erza and me.

"Erza can't do it," I stated, and instantly regretted opening my big mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean, Natsu?!" Erza snarls like a savage animal as she jumps up from her seat while gazing at me with a murderous expression.

I whimper and cower in my chair, internally berating myself for speaking up.

"N-N-Nothing! Y-Y-You're very b-b-beautiful," I reassure Erza while holding Happy in front of my face (What? It's all for one or one for all!).

"That's what I thought!" Erza seethes as she sits back down.

I release the breath I had been holding in, my body gradually losing the tension built up.

"Natsu does have a point though, Erza," Lucy murmurs while shrinking back at the dark glare thrown her way, "You're a bit…too _headstrong_."

Erza narrows her eyes before a conceding sigh is released from her sigh.

"You're right," Erza murmurs, "But that means it's you or Natsu."

Lucy looks over at me and I meet her gaze.

Suddenly, everything is quiet, as if the world knew this was a titanic moment and slowed down.

Actually, the only thing I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears and my heart beating like a drum inside my chest.

I didn't even hear the words leave my lips, but I felt my mouth form the syllables.

"I'll do it."

All three heads turn to look at me with an astonished expression.

"Natsu, I-" Lucy starts, but I quickly cut her off while waving my hand around as if it were a mere fly.

"I'll do it, Lu," I repeat with a tone that was dead serious, "Besides, you're dating Loki, remember?"

Lucy's normal cheeks flush bright red.

"Well, yes, but-" Once more, I cut her off.

"No buts," I stated while stroking Happy's fur (he had jumped back into my lap), "And who knows? Maybe I'll play all the right cards that I'll be able to kick his ass and not get in trouble for it."

A cheeky grin colors my lips as I notice my friend's roll their eyes.

"Although, I have a question," I murmur, catching my friend's attention.

"Does he even fuck boys?" I inquire.

"Yeah, he does," Lucy murmurs as she gazes at me.

"How do you know that?" I query with furrowed brows.

"Easy," Lucy replies, "I just ask some guys I work with. They all said he was interested since he sexed them up."

"Okay," I respond as I look down at Happy.

"You do know this means you have to kiss a boy, right?" Erza quietly questions as she gazes very intently at me.

"That's fine," I easily respond while waving a free hand, "I think I can handle a few kisses."

Actually, I was Bisexual. I knew that ever since I was twelve and had a wet dream about Loki. Don't ever tell Lucy though, she'll kill me if she finds out (well, maybe not kill me, but you get the point). However, Bisexual means you like boys and girls. I used to like Lucy in a romantic gesture, but they kind of died off when she started dating Loki.

I wasn't jealous; I was actually quite happy because Lucy and Loki were really cute together.

"Natsu," I turn my attention on Lucy, "I can do this if you don't want to. I'm sure Loki will understand."

I shake my head before speaking, "I want to do it. Levy deserves revenge and besides, this isn't prince asshole's first time; I'll consider this redemption for all those wronged before."

All three roll their eyes before a silence descends upon them like an angry vulture.

But, like before, it is broken by a (my) voice.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I question.

Erza and Lucy turn and meet each other's eyes before an evil identical grin spreads over their lips.

I gulp as I notice the evil grins and look over at Grey who for once looks at me with pity.

"I feel sorry for you now, flame breath," Grey whispers as his gaze flickers from (terrifying) Erza and (Evil) Lucy.

"Yeah," I whimper quietly as I cower in my seat while Happy hisses as he's shaken from his master's lap due to all the trembling, "Me too."

"That's a wonderful question, sweet, dear Natsu," Erza answers in a sickly sweet voice.

"And the answer is simple," Lucy softly murmurs as she and Erza creep closer to my chair (I was seriously going to shit myself if they came in any closer).

Erza and Lucy turn and look at each other before bursting out with three words that would inevitably turn my world upside down:

"_**Become a Heartbreaker!"**_

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**1: I make that up. However, if there is a place named that then I am sorry for plagiarizing.**


	6. Chapter 4 HTBAH: Rule Number One

The Next Princess

Chapter 4

How to be a Heartbreaker:

Rule Number One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. I do own this stories' song and the story plot for this story. Please review and enjoy! P.S: I dedicate this chapter to themaidenofdarkness for being the second reviewer; thank you so much for reviewing. You will never understand how much it means to me :) Warnings: Yaoi, and offensive language (such as fuck, etc.)**

'_This means' Thoughts'_

'_This can also mean Flashback. LOOK AT THE WORDS. I USED PAST TENSE'_

**This means subconscious talking**

**Gajeel's POV**

A snarl that was more ferocious than a lion's escapes my mouth as I lounge beside the bar in the club I met Levy.

It was known as "Sensational Mint" and it was the worst place on Earth.

At least for me.

'_Why did I come back?'_ I silently inquire as I gaze into my crystal clear glass that held a tan colored liquid inside.

'**Because you were hoping there'd be fresh meat,'** My subconscious angrily answers with arrogance articulated through his tone, **'And have effectively given us a case of blue balls because there's no one we **_**haven't **_**fucked yet in this goddamn club!'**

'_How the fuck is that __**my **__fault?'_ I silently growl at my (rude as fuck) subconscious, my grip on the glass becoming tighter.

'_**You**_** wanted to come back here, instead of listening to **_**me**_** about going to a **_**different**_** club!'** My subconscious explains in a very pissed off, very haughty tone (seriously people! I thought your subconscious was supposed to be nice! Not bitchy!).

I gnash my teeth together, holding in all the lovely colorful words I'd love to say.

'_Kami, this is boring!' _I silently scream as I start to raise the glass to my lips, _'I might as well get out of here.'_

I bluntly ignore the, "Finally!" that came from my subconscious.

Instead, I focus on the fiery trail slithering down my throat as the alcohol slides down as if it were a slide.

'_So much for some fun,'_ I bitterly think as I slam the glass down and pay for it before pushing away and turning around, only to stop dead in my tracks as I notice someone.

But not just _any_ someone, no; this was the most _**sexist**_, most _**fuckable**_ man I have ever seen.

My red eyes take in the lithe hips clothed in the tightest black skinny jeans seductively swing round and round; the muscular stomach easily seen through a transparent white V-neck T-shirt; the pink spiky hair shooting everywhere, making it look like he just got shagged over and over.

He was beautiful.

And I wanted him.

Badly.

A smirk (that was extremely sexy and dangerous) crawls over my lips as I start to walk towards the dancing man, my eyes never leaving his gorgeous form.

'**Never mind, I take back all I said before,'** My subconscious purrs like a cat as I continue to slowly walk towards the pinkette while gazing at his backside, **'You made the right choice about coming back here.' **

'_Don't I know it?'_ I silently murmur as I squeeze through the dancing, sweaty bodies and right behind the sexy pinkette (who was going to be mine tonight).

I stay back- I let my eyes travel up and down his marvelous form-while my fingers twitch repeatedly in my back pockets (I had on black leather pants with pockets in the back and a blood red T-shirt with a black jacket) as my gaze lands on his ass.

It was a very lovely ass.

And I think little Gajeel agrees very, _very _much.

My pink tongue slithers out of its cave and moistens my lips as they become a desert: dry and chapped.

'**Will you please make a fucking move?!' My subconscious growls as I do nothing but watch the man who was turning me on beyond belief, I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to die because of a case of blue balls!'**

I roll my eyes at my subconscious dramatic explanations, but I finally make my move.

Like a snake, I quickly wrap my arms around the hot pinkette's torso and reel him in, pressing my body so close to his that not an inch of space existed.

The boy gasps and holy mother of god it was a gasp that, if I didn't have any self-control, would've had me coming in a mere matter of minutes.

It was just that hot.

He quickly turns around, red eyes clashing with black ones.

I put on my most sexist smirk and pull him closer, internally purring as he doesn't pull away.

Instead (and mother of kami, it was way worse than pulling away), he sweetly (and seductively. My fucking Kami this minx is an incubus!) smiles and wraps his strong arms around my neck.

"Hey sexy," I quietly whisper as we easily dance along to the music jumping around us like a kangaroo.

"Hey yourself handsome," Pinkette purrs with a sensational smile replacing the sweet one.

Gotta say, I don't know which one I like more.

But, I know one thing they both do: turn me on.

"Your pretty hot, baby," I murmur as my (perverted, like the rest of me) hands start stroking his back.

"If I'm hot then you must be sexy," He whispers as he fingers message the back of my neck (damn this boy has some magic fingers).

My smirk widen because I _totally_ was going to get lucky tonight.

"You're flattering me," I chuckle quietly as I spin him around, not expecting him to push his (gorgeous) ass right into my crotch and continue on to dance.

"I'm calling it like I see it," He purrs as he turns his head to gaze at me with darkened onyx eyes.

'**That's it!'** My subconscious snaps as pinkette continues to slowly (and teasingly) against my crotch, **'Gajeel Redfox, if you do not take this sexy minx with you I will somehow find a way to become real and kick your ass!'**

I roll my eyes as I fight the urge to fuck this minx on the dance floor (1).

'_Don't get your panties in a twist,'_ I silently order my subconscious as my hands shoot towards pinkette's moving hips and grip them gently (no need to bruise his beautiful tan, though deep down I'd love to mark it up), _'I'd be a baka for letting this guy go.'_

I turn my attention back onto the minx dancing on me and lean down to huskily whisper in his ear, "Your place or mine?"

Now, I'd like to let you all know that I'm not an idiot.

I don't always expect people to give in (well, sometimes I don't) to my irresistible charms.

I know better than that.

But it's still the matter of fact that no matter how hard they resist, by the end of the night, we're back in my room fucking like bunnies in heat.

So, it doesn't surprise me when the minx turns around to face me with a sly smirk on his face (most women and some men get that way when they think I was funny for trying to pick them up. Though this smirk looked positively evil compared to others).

I, however, was not expecting what came next.

So, he rewraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down (Pinkette went up to my shoulder, which made him even more irresistible to me) until my ear was next to my mouth.

That's okay.

That's normal.

Next part?

Not so normal.

Once he has me in the position he wanted in, he gives me his answer.

"Both. You go to your's and I'll go to mine." (2)

Now, I was used to comebacks.

But, I wasn't used to said person kissing me on the cheek right after saying that comeback.

So, I stood there in the middle of the dance floor while gawking like an idiot as the little minx shot me a wink and melted into the crowd.

'**Oh...My…Kami,'** My subconscious whispers with astonishment written all over his tone, **'Who knew that little minx was so…**_**playful**_**?'**

I blink like an owl for approximately thirty seconds before a smirk crawls over my lips.

'_So, the little minx wants to play, eh?'_ I silently question as I started moving between the jumping bodies with my smirk never leaving my face, _'Well then, I'll give him something to play with. And by the end of this cat and mouse game, I'll have him right where I want him: __**in my bed.'**_

**Natsu's POV**

A slide to right, a duck behind a moving body.

A kiss to the cheek, a wink to the face.

I was playing with the player.

And it was so fun!

I sensationally smirk (the kind Lucy and Erza taught me how to do) as I allow Gajeel to catch me and reel me in after an hour of touches and disappearances.

"You're quite the seducer, little minx," Gajeel purrs as his hands slowly slide down my back.

"Why, thank you," I whisper as I drag my finger down his chest and gaze up at him from my eyelashes, "I do my best to…_please_."

I purr the word "please" with as much sexiness as I could do (and surprisingly, it was a lot), and internally snicker as I saw his red eyes darken with lust.

"_Rule number one: is that you gotta have fun," Lucy had murmured as she shoved black skinny jeans and a white transparent V-neck T-shirt in my arms. (4)_

I pull Gajeel closer, letting his mouth descend onto my tilted neck and let him think he's won for the moment.

"_But when you're done," (4)_

My eyes flutter close as Gajeel skillfully (as much as I hate to admit it) sends pleasure wrecking through my body, and pull him closer.

"_You have to be the first to run." (4)_

A smirk crawls over my lips-my eyelashes flutter back open- as I wait for one more moment before quickly pulling away, but not before brushing up against his crotch with my (apparently nice to Lucy and Erza anyway) ass.

I melt into the darkness, never once looking back, for I knew Gajeel would follow.

After all, I am the mouse in our game, now aren't I?

Let him keep thinking that.

It just serves to give me even more satisfaction once this whole agenda plays out.

And at the end, _I'll_ be the cat.

**~Skip two Hours. Gajeel's POV~**

'_I couldn't get the pinkette,'_ I mournfully sighed as I walked home with my erection rubbing against my pants, _'No matter how hard I had tried; no matter how many times I touched and kiss him, it was only on the neck, but still, the little minx just wouldn't budge.'_

'**The little minx was evil!'** My subconscious cries as we painfully walk home (have you ever walked somewhere with a boner? No? It's really hard, not to mention painful)

'_Three whole hours,'_ I bitterly thought as I attempted to kick a pebble (which only ended up hurting me), _'And I didn't even get laid!'_

'_God this was the worst night ever!'_ I silently and sourly scream as I shove my hands deep into my back pockets.

Little did he know that there were thoughts that were the exact opposite of his happening a couple miles.

**~Natsu's POV~**

"So, how'd it go?" Lucy inquires as I come out of the club with a cheeky grin written over my face and flushed cheeks.

Erza and Gray turn towards their pink haired friend and instantly notice the look on his face: the look of sweet victory.

"By your expression, it went well," Erza murmurs with a sly smirk gradually painting over her lips.

"Yep!" I happily reply as I roll my shoulders back-the kinks vanishing like thin air, but not before leaving a popping sound- and start heading my home with my three best friends.

"Excellent," Erza compliments, "Phase one: Complete."

"You have no idea," I sadistically murmur with a snaky smirk colored over my lips, "You have no idea."

All three friends look at each other with an amused expression scrawled over their faces.

"For some reason," Lucy begins as she turns to her pink friend, "I think you enjoyed more than you're supposed to."

A chuckle escapes my mouth before I cover it with a cough as I notice their concerned expressions.

"Chill you guys," I comfortingly murmur, "The guys hot, but his attitude turns me off. Also the fact everytime he touched me all I could see was Levy's face."

I may or may not have lied on that one, cause as much as I hated to admit it, his kissing felt pretty good and my neck just happens to be sensitive.

But I wasn't going to tell my friends that.

After all, I ain't in love with him, so it's no big deal…

Right?

Right.

I nod my head subconsciously as I agree with my thoughts.

"Good," Erza quietly says as she eyes her friend from the corner of her eye, "Just, don't forget what we're doing this for."

"Don't worry," I easily reply while waving my hands around, "I won't fall for prince asshole."

Little did they know how wrong those words were.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! Hope you enjoyed!**

**(1): Sexing on the dancefloor by Cash Cash. That part totally reminded me of this song.**

**(2) This comeback was found on BIG yaoi fangirl's Profile. Credit goes to whoever made it.**

**(3) If there is a club named Sensational Mint, then I am so sorry for plagiarizing. Credits go to their owners**

**(4): Credits go to Marina and The Diamonds for this; it is part of their song, "How to be a heartbreaker."**


	7. Chapter 7 HTBAH: Rule Number Two

The Next Princess

Chapter 5

How to be a heartbreaker:

Rule number two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own the song lyrics and this story's plot. Enjoy and remember to review! **

**Listen to, "How to be a heartbreaker," by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Subconscious talking**

'_Gajeel thinking'_

'_Natsu Thinking'_

_Flashback with past tense words_

**Gajeel's POV**

One week has passed since I first saw and spoke to that sexy pinkette.

Seven days of going back to Sensational Mint over and over just to see him again.

And you wanna know how sexy repays all my hard efforts?

By not showing up at all!

I grind my pearly white teeth together as I glare daggers at the carrot in my hand.

'_Fuck my life!'_ I silently hiss while throwing the orange vegetable inside my basket and turning on my heels, _'And fuck the pinkette too!'_

'**I like that idea,'** My subconscious mournfully replies, **'The idea of that sexy boy underneath us…moaning and whimpering for more.'**

I growl loudly like a pissed off wolf- I bluntly ignore the startled looks I received from the other citizens buzzing inside the market-as I felt my jeans tighten.

'_Fuck you, subconscious,'_ I silently snap as I slowly walk over towards the potatoes, _'Thanks for getting me all worked up! Now what am I supposed to do?! Huh?! I can't even fuck another person, man or woman, without imagining its pinkette!'_

I glare darkly at the potatoes as my subconscious replies in a snippy voice.

'**Firstly, do not blame me! I'm you! I'm just more verbal about what you want! And it just so happens, you want pinkette! And for Kami's fucking sake will you please-if you ever find him, that is-learn his name! I'm tired of calling him, "Pinkette," and, "Sexy."'**

I roll my eyes as my subconscious pauses as if taking a breath when in reality, it didn't even need oxygen.

'**Secondly,'** My subconscious starts again and I mentally wonder if I can tune it out, **'And No, you cannot tune me out, so fucking suck it up, Gajeel Redfox!'**

'_Kami, you sound like my father,' _I silently growl as my response as I pick up two potatoes, ignoring their grotesque form.

A smirk crawls over my lips as I hear my subconscious sigh in exasperation.

'**Why do I even try?'** My subconscious pitifully questions to no one.

I shrug my shoulders, feeling the white cotton of my shirt stretch against them, before turning away from the potatoes only to freeze in my tracks.

'_Well, well,'_ I silently say as my crimson eyes land on the pinkette, _'Look's like I won't have to go to the club tonight to get what I want.'_

I silently move, my footsteps as stealthy as a cat's, towards the pinkette who was standing next to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes.

My feet lead me to a secluded spot where I could not only see the pair, but also overhear (cough eavesdropping cough) their conversation.

"Dear kami!" The blonde girl shrieks loudly as she smacks pinkette's head (and a growl may or may not have slipped past my lips as soon as her hands touched his pink hair), "Are you that stupid, Natsu?"

My ears instantly perk up like a dog's as a name slips past blondie's lips.

'_So,'_ My crimson eyes turn towards the boy with pink hair, _'His name's Natsu. Not bad.'_

I was pulled out of my trance by the pinkette, _Natsu_, speaking.

"Kami, sorry Lucy," Natsu apologizes as he messages the back of his head.

The blond girl, _Lucy_, sighs in exasperation before waving his words off as if it were a mere fly.

"I suppose it's fine," Was all Lucy responded with before she turned her whole body towards Natsu, "So, you ready for tonight?"

"Wait, I'm going back tonight?" Natsu inquires as he also turns his body towards Lucy (giving me the perfect opportunity to check out his amazing backside and lovely ass).

"Of course you are!" Lucy exclaims as she grabbed whatever ingredient she needed and started heading away, Natsu following like a puppy follows his master.

I debated following the pair, but decide not to after I hear Lucy's last statement.

"You need to, and besides, last week you looked like you had quite the fun at _Sensational Mint_."

I grin as I realize that meant Natsu was going to be at the club.

'_Looks like I'll get lucky tonight,' _I mischievously thought as I quickly got all the needed supplies (I really hate Metalicana for making me do this) and raced towards the register.

'_That's what you said last time,'_ My subconscious snaps as I pay for the groceries, _'And if I remember correctly, you did not get lucky because you couldn't catch Natsu!'_

I bluntly ignore my subconscious and instead focus on the excitement rising within my body like a tidal wave.

'_And did you not here the rest of their conversation?'_ My subconscious queries, _'Lucy said Natsu needs to go back. Don't you find that strange?'_

I snort and roll my eyes as I walk through the kitchen door and set the groceries on the table.

'_No, I think you're just insanely paranoid,'_ Was my reply before I focused on getting ready for tonight, ignoring my subconscious words.

**~Skip to midnight~**

Bright green followed by orange, blue and pink colors blind my vision as I step into _Sensational Mint,_ the music pounding the air as if they were bongos.

'_Now,'_ My crimson red eyes float around the room searching for one single person, _'All I need to do is find Natsu and seduce him. Then, I'll have him inside my bed, and it'll be the end of this hopeless game.'_

Unfortunately, the words where easier said than done.

Twenty minutes go by, and not a single pink strand in sight.

Forty minutes fly past like birds in the sky, and still no sign of Natsu.

Sixty minutes tick on the clock and I find myself sitting beside the bar with disappointment and anger washing over my like water droplets from the shower.

'_Damn it!'_ I silently growl as I down another drink, _'Where the hell is Natsu? He said he'd be here!'_

An irked sigh escapes my lips before I stand up and pay for drink; once finished with that chore, I turn around only to find Natsu like before: seductively dancing on the dance floor.

'_Bingo!'_ I thought with a smug smirk as I sat back down in my stool, _'Looks like waiting does have some perks.'_

But, unlike last time, instead of going up to Natsu, I decide to just stay back and enjoy the show, knowing that sooner or later Natsu will have to rest.

And true to my words (or thoughts, really), after twenty minutes of dancing in a sea of sweaty bodies, Natsu makes his way towards the bar with a frown marring his handsome face.

With a snake-like smirk coloring my lips, I quickly down the drink I had ordered and make my way towards Natsu-who was sitting six stools away- with one thought.

'_It's show time.'_

**~Natsu's POV~**

'_Damn it!'_ I silently curse as I slide onto a stool sitting next to the bar, _'Where the hell is Gajeel? I would've thought he'd be here trying to seduce me.'_

An irritated sigh escapes its prison (a.k.a my lips) while I attempt to shift around in these skin tight purple skinny jeans. (1)

'_And for kami's sake do these jeans have to be so tight that they're literally painted over my skin?'_ I silently query while I glare at the counter with a pout scrawled over my lips like lipstick.

So caught up with my thoughts, I never noticed the silently approaching figure until he spoke my name in a husky (and a very turning on) voice (not that I got turned on; I wasn't going to fall for such a cheap trick).

"Nice to see you here, _Natsu_."

I jerk back in my seat as if I had been slapped and slowly turn towards my worst nightmare with shock written all over my face.

Gajeel Redfox knew my name.

_He knew __**my**__ name!_

That was _**not**_ of the plan!

'_Oh fuck!'_ I silently scream as I gaze with wide eyes at Gajeel who was staring back at me with an arrogant smirk (I really hate that smirk), _'Oh fuck, oh fuck! Erza and Lucy are going to kill me! He was not supposed to find out my name! How the fuck did he even know that piece of information?!'_

"What's wrong, sexy?" Gajeel all but purred as he leaned in closer which caused me to lean out, "Cat got your sweet tongue?"

I tried (and failed) to force down the embarrassed blush rising over my cheeks while my heart beats like a drum inside my chest.

"H-How do you know my name?" I quietly hiss as I flicker my gaze around my surroundings so I wouldn't have to meet his haughty face.

"I have resources," Gajeel easily responds as if talking about the weather, "Although, between you and me, Lucy should keep her tone down when saying a person's name, especially in a store."

I choke on my saliva while my mind when on full panic attack.

'_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck!' _I silently yell inside my mind as I subtly tried to find a way to get out of this mess.

Unfortunately my gaze wasn't as subtly as I like it for the next moment I knew, Gajeel was standing right in front of me, officially blockading my escape routes.

"No way, sexy," Gajeel quietly murmurs as he (astonishingly enough) gently grips my arms and pulls me on the dance floor, "I've been waiting a week to see you again, and there's no way I'm letting you go until I get what I want."

I growl instantly as I struggle because I knew exactly what he wanted.

"The day I ever let you fuck me is the day I fall in love with you," I spit as if the words were venom while I was rudely dragged into the middle of sweaty bodies (honestly, haven't these people heard of personal hygiene?).

Gajeel turns and pulls me flush against his body (I bluntly ignore the shiver that ran through my body; it was from disgust, and only from disgust) before looking down at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Well then," He starts as he moves us to the pop music playing, "It's a good thing I don't believe in love."

**~Skip to Gajeel's POV~**

I smirk wickedly as I see Natsu glare daggers at me before dancing away from me, but that wasn't going to happen.

Instead, I follow him around, effectively rewriting history (What can is say? Natsu's hot, seductive, and feisty. What more can is ask in a bed mate?).

But this time, I added a little twist to our game.

Instead of trying to turn him into puddle of goo by kissing and sucking his neck and stroking his back (which was still great, though his ass was lovelier), I tried to aim for his lips to at least stun him for a few moments.

Now, the first time I caught him, I tried to be blunt (which, wasn't a really good idea, if the pain radiating from my groin is any indication), the second time I tried to be blunt, but a little more slier (I tried kissing along his neck, then his lips, but he pulled away before I could reach the second destination).

You know that saying, "Third time's the charm," though?

It's true.

Well, for me it was.

So, third time in catching my little minx, but this time, I tried being much slier.

Instead of instantly aiming for his lips or trying to make him stop thinking, I just kept my lips on his neck while my hands groped his ass (and it was amazing!).

Once I heard a startled gasp escape his luscious lips, I slid in for the kill (not literally, I just quickly placed my lips over his. I can't fuck a dead body).

Now, I was expecting a lot of things to happen.

I, however, was not expecting fireworks to shoot across my vision like rockets as soon as our lips touched.

I was especially not expecting to forget about everything: the reason for doing this, where we were, the time, everything.

All that mattered at that moment was holding Natsu in my arms and kissing him.

'_Holy fuck,'_ I silently breathe (mind you, I was breathing pretty heavily, which has never happened before) as I finally pulled away while noticing Natsu's glazed face (the picture of pure shock and bliss).

'_Holy mother of fuck that was not supposed to happen!'_ I silently scream inside my head as my gaze loosened its grip and dropped next to my sides.

Natsu kept staring at me with glazed eyes and I swear to Kami the longer he does that, the harder it is to not kiss him.

'**Did we just feel fireworks?'** My subconscious inquires with an astonished tone.

All I could do was nod as I continued to gaze at Natsu with hooded red eyes (he wasn't much better; his onyx eyes looked much darker than before).

'**Holy hell,'** My subconscious breathed, **'We felt fireworks. That has never happened before!'**

Again, all I could was nod.

Finally, after Kami knows how long, we snapped out of our trances with red blushed colored all over our cheeks (Natsu's was much, much darker than mine).

"I-I-I have to g-go," Natsu whispered before turning around and fleeing, not that a blame him because I was doing the same thing.

My feet instantly turned and walked over to bar, my mouth moving and ordering something strong, before slumping in the stool.

'_The kiss __**was **__supposed to daze __**Natsu**__, it __**wasn't **__supposed to daze __**both of us**__,'_ I silently mutter as I gripped the glass that was slid in front of me.

'**I can't believe it was such a good kiss,'** My subconscious murmurs as it continued to keep its stunned tone, **'I certainly weren't expecting that.'**

'_No,'_ I silently reply as I tipped the glass and let the alcohol slide down my throat, _'That __**wasn't**__ part of the plan.'_

**~Natsu's POV~**

'_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,' _Was all that was running through my mind as I ran far away from the club.

'_I-I can't believe him!' _I silently screamed inside my head as I slowly my pace and turned into an alleyway, _'How fucking dare he steal my first kiss?! How dare he?!'_

'**You know, it was actually a pretty nice kiss,'** My subconscious swoons like a love sick teenager.

I growl loudly like a vicious animal-the sound echoed around me-before turning and slamming my fist repeatedly into the brick wall, hoping the pain would ease the anger and hurt and shame.

Why would I be ashamed?

It _**wasn't my fault**_ Gajeel kissed me.

I had no control over that.

'_But that's not why I'm ashamed,'_ I brokenly think as I turn and slide down onto the hard ground with my back pressed against the wall.

'_I'm ashamed because,'_ I closed my eyes as I felt tears of frustration and other emotions mixed in swell within my eyes and turned my head up so I was facing the night sky, _'Because I liked it.'_

"_Rule number two of how to be a heartbreaker is simple," Erza had murmured as she shoved the purple skinny jeans and a black tank top in my hands. (2)_

"_Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose," Erza continued on as she pointed towards Lucy's bathroom, the order silently, but I followed it nonetheless. (2)_

'_Fuck!'_ I silently yelled as I re-opened my eyes as I realized one horrific thing, _'I think I just got attached to somebody I could lose.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**(1): "Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."-Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**(2): I don't own this part. This is a lyrics from the song, "How to be a Heartbreaker."**


	8. Chapter 6 HTBAH: Rule Number Three

The Next Princess

Chapter 6

How to be a heartbreaker

Rule Number three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. A quick shout out to these amazing girls/boys gratsulover117 and .0; thanks so much you two for reviewing. I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy and remember to review! Also, everyone reading this story, please give a warm welcome to our newest member: .0! We're very lucky to have a wonderful girl/boy like you on here :)**

**Listen to, "how to be a heartbreaker," by Marina and the Diamonds.**

**Subconscious speaking**

'_Thoughts in reality'_

**Natsu's POV**

I am _**not**_ attached to someone I could lose.

_**I'm not!**_

It's been a week since I last saw Gajeel, and I haven't once thought about him or that wretched kiss!

It was disgusting; it still sends shivers running down my spine everytime I think about it.

So, nope.

Not attached to someone I could lose.

I sigh softly as I gaze at my table, my hands clenching and unclenching my water bottle.

'_I am not in love with Gajeel Redfox,'_ I silently hissed while my onyx eyes narrowed, _'I hate his cocky, "I'm so much better," attitude; I hate his black spiky hair; I hate how he's such a pervert; I hate everything there is to Gajeel Redfox.'_

Onyx eyes disappear behind eyelids as I take in deep calming breaths.

'_Damn it! The kiss meant nothing,'_ I silently growl like an animal, _'So what if fireworks flashed across my vision? So what if it felt so right and made me feel so complete? It meant __**nothing**__ to __**him**__, and it certainly means __**nothing**__ to __**me**__.'_

And yet, even with those confidently said words (more like thought, but same thing), I couldn't help this tiny part of me (it was very tiny, like atom sized) that doubted those words.

Another sigh escapes it prison before I take a sip of my water…

Only to choke on it the next moment when the devil sits right across from me.

'_Holy mother of Kami,'_ I breathed as I forced my lungs to take in some oxygen while staring across the table at someone I did not expect to see_, 'That saying speak of the devil and they shall appear? Yeah, it must be a jinxer.'_

For sitting right across me-clad in a black jacket, a crimson red shirt, and black skinny jeans-was none other than the prince of Fairy Tail:

_**Gajeel Redfox.**_

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" I squeak out like a mouse, my face red from the excruciating task of trying to not die of asphyxiation!

'_And it's __**his**__ fault too!'_ I bitterly think as I attempt to glare at the playboy.

In return, I receive a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk crawling over his lips.

'_Oh wonderful,'_ I snidely think as I start to breathe again, _'Here comes the most hated smirk of all time.'_

"That's no way to treat someone you like, Natsu," Gajeel purrs my name as if tasting all the syllables and letters on his tongue.

'**A very skilled tongue, too!' **My subconscious swoons which causes me to flush bright red while cursing my subconscious.

'_It was not!'_ I shrieked in reply as I tried to force down the redness dusting along my cheeks, _'It was horrible, and wretched, and-and…"_

I growl and shake my head before focusing on the man sitting across me, ignoring my subconscious words about lying and blah blah blah.

"What do you want, Redfox?" I inquire, keeping my tone cold and aloof as I sipped my water.

Gajeel raises an eyebrow (guess he put back down), the smirk (that really pissed me off) still crawling along his lips.

"Now, now, dear Natsu," Gajeel starts as he places his cheek onto his left hand while gazing intensely at me, "No need to be so formal and polite. After all, I think having our tongues inside each other's mouth is way pass the formal greetings, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" I hiss as my gaze flickers around the room with panic clearly articulated through my tone and body language.

'_Kami I am so lucky Lucy and Erza aren't here,'_ I silently said as I returned my gaze on the prince, _'If they found that I didn't tell them about the kiss, they'll kill me then pull me out of the mission! And I can't have that!'_

'**Why?'** My subconscious queried, **'You don't like Gajeel, so why stay?'**

A snort escapes my nose and I roll my black eyes at my thoughts.

'_For Levy,'_ I silently respond, _'And for all the other boys and girls who've had their hearts broken-their spirits crushed-by this asshole who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants!'_

'**I wonder how big he is?'** My subconscious purrs like the cat getting the cream.

I choked on my saliva, my face turned tomato red, before I decided to make a fool out of myself and slam my forehead onto the table.

After a third time of coming in contact with the table-and no hope of ceasing the perverted thoughts my subconscious was (for some reason) filtering-I finally stopped and looked at Gajeel, who was looking at me with a frown.

"What're you looking at?!" I snapped as I messaged my forehead (which was, no doubt, red).

"A boy who suddenly decided to become a masochist," Gajeel easily responded before a cocky smirk graced his lips, "Never knew you were interested in that stuff, baby."

I growl, ignoring the way my cheeks heated up at the nickname, before speaking in an infuriated tone.

"First off, I am not a masochist. Second off, do not call me baby."

I glare as Gajeel burst out laughing, the tone catching a few startles stares.

'_Guess prince jackass doesn't laugh much,'_ I silently mutter as I take another sip of my water, bluntly ignoring the way my subconscious sighs in a dreamy like state.

'**Gosh he has such a nice laugh,'** My subconscious murmurs with love sickness articulated through his tone.

I glare angrily at the laughing prince, my hand tightening on the bottle.

"You done?!" I snap as I feel my patience wear thin.

Gajeel rolls his eyes, smirk still in place, before speaking as the last chuckle leaves his mouth.

"You're so feisty. I think that's what turns me on the most."

My eyes flutters close as I take in a very deep breath, trying to resist the urge to reach over and strangle him.

"I really hate you," I hissed darkly before standing up, swiping my bottle and walking out the door, leaving money on the table.

I push open the front doors and walk out into the sunshine, my anger instantly evaporating as I took in the bright blue cloudless sky.

'_At least it's a good day,'_ I happily think as I walked down the gray pavement, only to be stopped by an arm gently gripping my shoulder.

I growl loudly, hoping he heard it, before turning around to meet crimson red eyes.

"Let go of my arm," I snarled as I futilely tugged on said appendage, "Or I'll break yours."

"No," Gajeel spoke with conviction scrawled all over his tone, "Not until you let me say what I need to say."

"That you're an asshole, who also happens to get kicks out of making people miserable by fucking them and breaking their hearts the next day?" I spat angrily as I rounded on him with a rage I knew had been boiling beneath my skin each time I went to the club and he shamelessly flirted with me.

"That I'm sorry!" Gajeel snapped as a response, letting my arm go so he could cross his arms over his chest.

"That you're-what?" I inquired dumbfounded as I stared at the prince; the most arrogant, cocky, asshole prince apologizing to me?

_**A lower-class?**_

'_Holy hell, did I die and go to heaven?'_ I silently wondered as I gazed at Gajeel with a wide open mouth and bug eyes.

"That I'm-I'm sorry, okay?!" Gajeel growled as he glared at the ground as if it had personally offended him, "Do not make me repeat it."

"W-Why?" I finally stuttered out, feeling bewilderment hit me over and over like a punch.

Gajeel shrugs his shoulders, his mouth moving, but the words coming out too soft and too low.

"What?" I questioned as I continued to burn him with my gaze, "I couldn't hear that."

Gajeel growls like a savage animal, his glare become more sharper on the ground before he repeated his previous words, his teeth grinding together as he did so.

"I said I'm sorry because-because," Gajeel groaned before turning on his heels and storming away, but I wouldn't let him go.

"Hey!" I call out before quickly running to catch up with him, sliding in front of him to stop him from moving anywhere, "You can't say sorry without giving me a reason!"

Gajeel stops, his crimson eyes burning into mine, before he attempts to turn around; my arm, with a mind of its' own, quickly shoots out and grabs Gajeel's arm.

Red meets black, and I keep my hand on his arm, ignoring the tingling sensation shooting up my arm and into my body.

"Why are you sorry?" I gently question, keeping my eyes on his face.

"Because I pissed you off," Gajeel answers after a pregnant pause, his eyes piercing mine.

"I don't take you as the type of guy to care who gets pissed off or not," I mutter as I release my hold on him.

"I don't," Gajeel quietly says as he averts his eyes towards his side, "But…"

"But?" I echo as I tilt my head.

"You're…different," Gajeel murmurs while his eyes flicker towards mine and away (though I did catch sincerity shining through them), "Unique."

I snort before crossing my arms over my chest as I wearily eye him.

Half of me was flattered (and that part was rule by my stupid subconscious that was like a total girl and just loved romance and sappy shit…even though I like that too, but it's not the same!).

The other half (that was ruled by me) was cautious; I didn't know if this was some attempt to seduce me, or if he was actually sincere with his words.

"You can stop looking at me as if I'm the big bad wolf and you're little red riding hood," Gajeel's voice broke me out of my reserve, "I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say these sappy words."

I raise an eyebrow, eyeing him critically.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I softly question while pining him with a pointed stare, "After all, just last week you wanted to try and get into my pants. What'd change?"

"Listen, I said I'm sorry. Isn't that good enough?!" Gajeel growled as he glared at me, "I just-I don't want to fight with you anymore."

I frown softly while confusion swirled inside my body like a tornado.

"Does that mean you want to be friends?" The question slips past my lips before I even have time to think about it.

"No," Gajeel instantly responds with a shake of his head, "I want to be more than friends."

"Y-You w-want t-to b-be b-b-boy-boyfriends?!" I choke out while gazing at Gajeel with wide onyx eyes.

"Yeah," Gajeel mutters as he sticks his hands in the back of his butt pockets.

The only answer he receives is wide eyes and a mouth that was currently rolling around the floor.

"You don't have to, I just thought-" Gajeel looks everywhere but me as he talks, a (oh kami it that what I think it is?!) blush rising on his cheeks.

"Y-You…you thought w-what?" I softly query as I continue to gaze at him.

Gajeel just shrugs his shoulders while looking down at the pavement, his shoe pushing away imaginary dirt.

I clear my throat as the silence rapidly thickens with tension; honestly, it was so tense that it felt tangible, as if I could each my hand out and touch it.

'**Or touch that hot piece of meat standing in front of you,'** MY subconscious purrs, snickering at the red blush swelling over my cheeks.

'_Oh my fucking kami!'_ I shrieked inside my head, _'You are such a pervert!'_

A snort echoes in my ears before my subconscious replies (seriously people, this is a sure sign of getting old and senile when you're arguing with yourself).

'**Oh, please! I'm just thinking the things you don't want to admit.'**

A strangle squawk of indignation chokes out of my mouth as I glare down at the ground with strawberry cheeks.

'**Also,' **My subconscious starts up again which makes me wonder if it ever stops to breath (even if it doesn't need it), **'I think you should say yes because-'**

'_Hell no!'_ I silently screamed as my reply, _'Have you forgotten what this asshole has done to us?! To Levy?!'_

My subconscious is very rude (something I had discovered long ago) and continues on as if I had never interrupted.

'**It will help in playing him.'**

My brows furrow in bafflement.

'_What?' _I questions, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

'**You should say yes,'** My subconscious starts to explain once more, **'Because you could make him fall for you, and then you can break his heart like he broke Levy's.'**

Obsidian eyes light up like the fireworks on the fourth of July.

'_That's a really good idea!'_ I silently exclaimed as the thought rolls around my head (for my subconscious being such a bitch, it truly could be smart!).

"Yes," The words slip past my lips before I could give in more thoughts (such as thinking about the consequences. But then again, I never did think; I prefer, "Shoot now and ask questions later.").

"Really?" Gajeel questions as his head shoots up and shocked crimson eyes meet mine, "After all I've done to you?"

I nonchantly shrug my shoulders, holding in all the excitement I felt bubbling and festering beneath my skin.

"Yesterday's history," I softly murmur as I sincerely (or as much as fake sincere can get) gaze in his eyes while remembering the third rule of how to be a heartbreaker, "Today's a new day. So, yes, I'll date my perverted stalker."

_"Rule number three," Lucy had murmured as we went on our third shopping trip (I had never told them what really happened that night; I just said it went extremely well and that it was only a matter of time before Gajeel fell for me), "Wear your heart your cheek." (1)  
_

_"But never on your sleeve," Erza had commanded as she handed me yet another pair of shirts and jeans, "Unless you want to taste defeat." (1)_

Gajeel's metal eyebrow twitches in irritation as he blurts out, "I am not a stalker!"

I smirk as I turn on my heels and walk away, my hands waving in the air as I stated my parting words.

"Sure, whatever you say, _Prince Gajeel_."

Unbeknownst to me though, while I was wearing my victorious smirk, so was Gajeel.

**A/N:Oo~Gajeel's feeling victorious; I wonder why? Hm…**

**I'll let you know if you review (that's a subtle as I get XD).**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**(1): This is part of the song, "How to be a heartbreaker," by Marian and the Diamonds. I don't own this song, nor do I own the lyric.**


	9. Chapter 7 HTBAH: Rule Number Four

The Next Princess

Chapter 7

How to be a Heartbreaker:

Rule Number Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. Thanks so much for reading and review; keep it up! I dedicate this chapter to Staticy Fox Atra for being amazing and reviewing! Thanks so much love, and keep up being amazing! Enjoy!**

'**Subconscious speaking'**

'_Thoughts in life'_

_Flashback with past tense_

**Natus's POV**

Onyx eyes clothed in fear gaze back at onyx eyes reflected in the crystal clear mirror.

A sigh filled with annoyance escapes past my lips as I turn to my side, obsidian eyes raking up and down my form.

They first linger on the black skinny jeans (which were-like always-super tight) then raise and stop on the purple button up shirt (that surprisingly enough made me look good. Who knew I'd be rocking the buttons?) covering my upper body.

'_I don't look bad,'_ I silently compliment as my black eyes land on my face, _'Hopefully I look good enough that Gajeel will instantly fall for me and I can break his heart sooner than later.'_

'**Aw! What's the hurry?'** My subconscious inquires with an imaginary, **'This is a one-time chance; not many can worm their way into the Prince's heart. Enjoy it while it lasts.'**

I roll my eyes at my subconscious beseeching tone.

'_No thank you!'_ I silently reply as I step away from the mirror and card my fingers through my pink hair (that was excused from the make-over Lucy and Erza did), _'It's bad enough we kissed and now we're going on a date; I don't want to prologue this stupid thing. I just want to get in, break his heart, and get out.'_

'**Interesting,'** My subconscious murmurs, not explaining what it meant.

'_What's so interesting?'_ I silently question while shoving on my shoes, my curiosity piqued.

'**Hm?'** My subconscious answers before continuing in a flippant tone, **'Oh nothing, nothing.'**

My eyebrows furrow in bewilderment before I continue to silently question myself (you see people? Already I'm going insane!).

'_You sure? Because it doesn't sound like nothing.'_

'**Well,'** My subconscious holds that one word (which really fueled my irritation towards it), **'It's just that last sentence sounded a lot like what Gajeel would say.'**

My jaw- which had been perfectly happy and content with being attached to my face-hits the floor and rolls all the way to Mexico.

'_I am nothing like that asshole!'_ I silently scream as I walk out of my room.

'**Yes you are,'** My subconscious rebuked.

'_No. .Not!_' I silently snarl, my eyes becoming blockaded by the color red

'**Yes you are,' **My conscious continues to refute.

'_No I am not! No I am not! No I am not!'_ I continue to yell inside my head as I walk down the stairs.

'**Yes. Yes. Yes!'** My subconscious snaps right back, which further fueled my denial.

'_NoIamnot!NotIamnot!NoIamnot!'_ Unfortunately for me, those words were also said out loud…

It also didn't help that the door just happened to be knocked on and as soon as I opened it I yell four words.

"No I am not!"

Gajeel steps back, one metal eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh," Is the only thing I can whisper while my face turns into a tomato (all red; not like an actual vegetable…although, at least when I get hungry I could eat myself).

"What'd I do to deserve that?" Gajeel queries as he steps closer to me.

My cheeks flood with even more blood before I can muster up a reply.

"Um…I-I w-was just t-thing o-out l-loud."

"Right," Gajeel responds with a tone that said he was doubting my sanity but didn't want to be rude and ask me about.

"Just ignore it, okay?!" I snap as I close my front door and start towards Gajeel's car.

"Okay, Mr. Angry for nothing," Gajeel snidely replies.

My white teeth clamp down on my tongue hard, hoping it would stop the flow of words that I'd love to throw at the prince.

'_Deep breaths Natsu,'_ I silently remind myself as I inhale a titanic breath, _'You need Gajeel __**alive**__ to break his heart. Can't hurt something's that dead, now can you?'_

The air I had inhaled flew out of my mouth a I got into the (very expensive) car.

Gajeel slid into the driver's seat, started the car, backed out of the driveway, and started headed off towards Kami knows where.

"Where are we going?" I quiz as my gaze rakes over the (very cool, if I have to say) dashboard.

"I was thinking I'd take you out to dinner," Gajeel easily responds with his eyes remaining on the road, "You know, get to know each other."

"Don't expect me to just fall in your bed after one tiny whiny little date," I warn him, my eyes narrowing as they flicker over towards his form.

Gajeel rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching up in amusement.

"I do have a heart, you know?" Gajeel points out, causing a winter laugh to escape my mouth.

"I'm sure you say that to all the boys and girls," I mutter as I sit back into the black leather seat (I sunk in it! It was awesome!).

"No," Gajeel responds as he comes to a red stoplight, his eyes flickering over and meeting my raised eyebrows.

But, before I can call him out on his bullshit lie, he speaks once more with an arrogant smirk crawling over his lips.

"Just sexy pinkette's like you."

A snort escapes my nose as I continue to look at Gajeel with no swooning (okay, my subconscious may have been swooning, but I certainly wasn't!) appearing.

"That's the best you've got?" I question as I turn my gaze onto the road as we started moving once more.

"Nah, I came with a lot more," Gajeel offhandedly murmurs with his cocky smirk still painted over his lips, "But I need to save some for later."

A soft chuckle escapes my lips before I can hold it back.

"You're impossible, you know that?" I quiz with a tiny (it was really really tiny! Like atom tiny! Germ tiny! It did _**not**_ exist!).

"Guilty as charged," Gajeel responds and it's only when we arrive at the (very expensive) restaurant that I realize I just had a playful conversation with the prince of Fairy Tail.

Who was Gajeel Redfox.

Also a grade A asshole.

Not to mention he broke Levy's heart.

'_Shit!'_ I silently cursed inside my mind as we walked through the glass doors, '_What the hell am I doing?! I'm not supposed to enjoy this or anything! I'm supposed to seduce Gajeel, get him to fall in love with me, and crush his black and cold as ice heart!'_

'**And you will,'** My subconscious softly reassures me, **'But do you honestly expect a player like Gajeel to instantly fall in love?'**

I growl softly, glaring down at the marble floor, but nod nonetheless.

'_Yeah…you're right,'_ I silently concede (no need to let people know the prince is dating a boy who talks to himself and has arguments that usually end up being won by his conscious).

'**Of course I am,'** My subconscious answers, causing a another soft growl (and a pair of rolling eyes) to escape my mouth.

My head shoots up from the floor as I feel Gajeel gently grasp my arm and lead me to a table that was secluded from the rest of the area.

"What?" I turn towards him with a raised eyebrow as I speak, "Don't want people knowing you're dating a lower class like me?"

"Nah," Gajeel flippantly answers as he pulls out the chair for me, "I don't give two shits if people talk. I'm doing this for my own safety."

Another snort escapes my nose as I sit down and let him pull me into the table that was covered in a white cloth that was soft and cotton feeling.

"Don't worry," A smirk colors my lips as I sweetly bat my eyelashes at him, "I don't bite much. Just nibble." (1)

Gajeel softly chuckles (and of course my subconscious swoons as the deep baritone sound) as he sits across from me with a smirk painted over his lips as well (then again, when isn't he smirking?)

"That's exactly my point," Gajeel states as a male waiter comes over and hands us two menus, "I don't need people coming up and saying how sorry they are that my date went all cannibalistic on my ass."

"Well you do have a nice ass," I cheekily reply as my gaze flickers down towards my menu, satisfaction erupting inside my body like a volcano.

'_That's it, Natsu!'_ I silently cheer to myself, _'Keep up with the seductive act and he'll be on his knees begging for me soon enough.'_

"Not as good as yours'," Gajeel purrs sending me a wink (which turned my cheeks pink, though I will deny that).

"Mhm," Was the only thing I could manage to say because, let's face it, I was mortified (and-this is my subconscious side-slightly happy) that he actually said that.

"Is there anything you'd like to drink, sirs?" The waiter's voice broke my trance.

"Um," I actually look at my menu this time (before I was just gazing through it) before promptly choking on my saliva because holy mother of cows!

Their prices…

Were fucking expensive!

No, expensive is a gigantic underestimate of the prices.

Seriously!

It wasn't even funny!

"C-Can I-I just have water, please?" I question with a voice that was shaking and trembling like an earthquake.

"You know you can have anything, right?" Gajeel softly murmurs as he stares at me with very intense red eyes, "I'm paying."

A scoff escapes my throat and I roll my eyes while shifting (what? His gaze made my really self-conscious, okay?!).

"Just because you're paying doesn't mean I have to go and blow off all your money like some kind of gold digger," I stated as I laid down the menu and met his gaze, "You can rich, but that holds no appeal to me because money can't buy the one thing that would make this world a better place: love."

Gajeel just continues to stare at me (and seriously! It made me super uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to show him that) before he speaks, his gaze never once leaving my face (which was getting redder by the minute).

"I'll have a glass of champagne."

"I'll take your orders once I have your drinks," The waiter murmurs before turning on his heel and leaving.

I cough awkwardly before breaking our staring match, my hands coming up to pick a loose thread off of the cloth.

"You're the first the person that has ever said that to me," Gajeel's soft voice made me look up.

I raised my eyebrow while answering.

"Really? And here I thought I was the first person you dated."

Gajeel snorts and gives me a raised metal eyebrow in return.

"You are," Gajeel murmurs softly, my ears straining to hear him.

"But how do you think I get so many people to fall in my bed?" Gajeel counters.

My head slowly moves up and down as I see his point.

"So, they have sex with you for money?" I question while already knowing the answer, "And not for your impeccably good looks?"

"Think I'm good looking, do you?" Gajeel inquires with a haughty smirk once more placed on his lips.

Another snort, and another action of rolling eyes.

"No, but everyone else in this guild does," I answer, ignoring my subconscious whisper of, "Liar liar pants on fire!"

"Whatever you say, Natsu," Gajeel teasingly says before turning his attention to the waiter (the same one that took our drink orders) approaching our table.

"Here you go, sirs," The waiter (his name tag said Johnny) greets as he sets our drinks next to our plates, "Are you ready to order?"

I turn towards my menu (once more wincing at the prices that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb) and my obsidian eyes scan the food.

"Er…what do you suggest?" I question as my gaze flickers up towards Gajeel, feeling that uncomfortableness from earlier return full force as I realize I was completely out of my realm here (and I was. I'm a lower-class boy, and I'm sitting in a very decorative, very pricey restaurant with a very important person sitting across from me).

"The steak," Gajeel instantly answers, "It's amazing."

"Okay then," I say before turning towards the waiter with a kind smile, "I'll have steak please."

"Raw, medium-rare, or over-done?" The waiter queries as he scribbles on his little pad.

"Over done, please," I answer while keeping my tone polite and kind (Igneel raised me very well).

"And what about you, Prince Gajeel?" The waiter turned to Gajeel who was lazily watching me (I was not blushing! It was just really hot and my cheeks were showing how hot it was by flushing red).

"The same," Gajeel responds, never once taking his eyes off me (he knew exactly how uncomfortable I was feeling! That's why he had that wretched smirk on his face!).

"It will a few minutes, sirs," The waiter explains, his gaze mainly on Gajeel (which I secretly rolled my eyes to).

"That's perfectly fine," Gajeel waves off his concerns, "I've got an angel to stare at while I wait."

I.

Was.

Not.

Blushing.

I wasn't…

Except I was.

I advert my gaze, my upper teeth gnawing and sucking on my bottom lip to stop the shy smile gracing my face.

"I hate you," I mutter under my breath, knowing he heard it and knowing he knew it was a lie because there was smile on my lips (damn it! I failed my mission) and a blood blush spray painted on my lips.

"That's what they all say," Gajeel talks back, smirking as he noticed my expression.

Again, I roll my eyes, but the smile on my lips during the whole dinner affair (shockingly enough) never went away.

* * *

**~Skip to Natsu's House~**

Tan hands close the passenger's door and I slowly walk up to my front door, Gajeel not even a foot behind me.

"So," I stop and turn around with my back facing the door and head titled upwards, "For a beginner, you were pretty good at it."

A smirk crawls over Gajeel's lips as he preens (preens people!) under the praise.

"What can I say?" Gajeel questions as he meets my gaze, "I'm just naturally good at everything."

I sarcastically laugh while rolling my eyes.

"Sure, Mr. Arrogant," I teasingly say (yes, I know, earlier I said focus on being seductive and not friendly, but you know what? That's a lot harder than I thought it would be).

Gajeel quirks a metal eyebrow at me before smirking (probably taking that insult as a compliment) and true to my words, he did.

"Why, thank you," He mock bows to me.

A soft chuckle escapes my lips before I shake my head.

"Well, I hate to admit it," I started while flashing him a mischievous grin, "But I actually did enjoy tonight, you know, after I got over the fact that you're an asshole, a pervert, a-"

"Okay!" Gajeel groans as he holds up his hands, "I get it!"

"I'm sure you do," Was I said.

Silence suddenly fills the space between us as we eye each other, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Goodnight," I suddenly chirp before turning around and opening the front door…

Only to be stopped by a strong (yet gentle) grip.

"I'm pretty sure that on the first date there's a first kiss as well," Gajeel murmurs as he steps closer to me, crimson eyes burning into black orbs.

I smirk as I raise an eyebrow.

"But, we already had our first kiss, remember?" I question before ploughing on, "So, I guess you'll just have to wait until date number two."

'_Excellent Natsu! Excellent!'_ I silently cheered as I once more turned away, the smirk never leaving my lips.

'_That was perfect! A nice touch of slyness and a nice touch of playfulness,'_ I continued to silently compliment myself, _'That'll leave him wanting me.'_

And it did make Gajeel want Natsu.

Only, Gajeel wasn't going to leave until he had his goodnight kiss.

Before I could blink or make a sound, I was turned around and lips were descended on top of mine.

Black eyes widen before fluttering shut as tan arms rise up to wrap around Gajeel's neck.

'_Rule number four is the last and most important step, Natsu," Lucy upbraids as she tried to readjust my clothes (which were insanely tight)._

A moan-that was instantly swallowed by Gajeel's mouth-escapes my lips a Gajeel tentatively rubs his tongue across my bottom lip, silently asking for permission.

"_You have to look non-threatening," Erza explains as she hands Lucy the purple button up shirt I would wear later that evening, "Innocent. Pure."_

My mouth grants his wish.

"_Kiss him good-bye at the door," Lucy chimed in a she grabbed another pair of black skinny jeans (they have an obsession with me in skinny jeans. Something about emphasizing my ass and legs)._

And fireworks (which had already shot across my vision as soon as our lips touched) instantly turned into nuclear bombs exploding as our tongues mingled and danced to a tune that was ancient.

"_And leave him wanting more!" Erza and Lucy finished together with identical wicked grins on their faces._

The tune of love.

* * *

**~Skip four weeks~**

'_I hate me. I hate me. I hate me. I hate me,'_ Was the only thought going through my head as I repeatedly slammed my head on top of the table I was sitting at in _Benny's Bar._

'**What's got you all upset?'** My subconscious inquires.

'_Don't play dumb,'_ I silently hissed as I continued to inflict harm on myself (hopefully it will be damaging enough that it will kill me and spare me from my misery). (2)

'**You're right,'** My subconscious concedes, **'I still would like to hear it.'**

'_Hear what?!_' I silently screamed as I (finally!) stopped bashing my head against the table,_ 'That I __**liked **__the dates I've been on?! That I __**want**__ to go on another date, and another one, and another one?! That I __**like**__ being in Gajeel's company?! How's that?!'_

Onyx eyes disappear behind squeezed eyelids as I inhale a multitude of shuddering breaths.

'**No,'** My subconscious seriously answers, **'I want to hear the real answer. The one that you've been denying since that first kiss.'**

'_I-I…I c-can't…'_ I silently whisper brokenly as tears swell up behind my closed eyes.

'_I can't, don't you fucking see?!'_ I growl like a savage animal while slamming my fists on top of the table (startling a woman that had been walking by).

'**You can't?'** My subconscious (you know, somedays I think it's like Erza, Lucy, and Grey all combined into one person. That's a really scary thought that sends shivers running down my spine) questions, **'Or you won't?'**

'_Fuck you!'_ I hiss silently to myself, but my shoulders dropped in defeat.

'**Is it really that bad to be in lo-'** my subconscious starts but I quickly cut it off.

'_Don't you dare say that word!' _

An aggravated sigh echoes throughout my mind before my subconscious speaks.

'**You do realize the longer you deny it, the more it'll grow and fester until it's something you can't ignore,'** My subconscious softly spoke as if talking to a wild animal.

A sigh filled with sadness and defeat escapes my lips.

'_Yeah…'_ I silently reply, _'Yeah I do.'_

'**So, I'll ask you again,'** My subconscious gently speaks, **'What's the real answer, Natsu?'**

A choked back sob escapes its prison as glassy back eyes re-open before I finally reply with a lone tear sliding down my face.

'_I'm in love with Prince Gajeel Redfox.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review and inspire this writer XD **

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**1: My Chorus teacher always said that to us when she wanted us to move from our assigned seats to another seat and we were being all slow.**

**2: I was totally reminded of the song, "Misery," by Maroon 5 when I wrote that word.**


	10. Chapter 8 Love's a bitch

The Next Princess

Chapter 8

Love's a bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. Thanks for reading! Keep up those amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

**Also, something I'd like to ask you guys: see, there an amazing girl on here (cough .0 cough) and she wrote a story (A Gatsu one [Gray x Natsu]) called, "So Close," and I'd really appreciate if you guys check it out. Thanks!**

'**Subconscious Talking'**

'_Thoughts'_

**Gajeel's POV**

'_So,'_ I silently said as I said as I leaned against my wooden headboard and stared out my window, _'This is what it's like to be in love.'_

A bitter, ironic laugh escapes my lips as I continue to gaze into the darken night lite up by the city lights.

'_All this time, ever since I was young I said love was a game made for fools,'_ I silently murmur as my crimson gaze flickers towards my hands which were curling in and out, '_And here I am. Madly in love. Madly a fool.'_

My lips curl up into a gnarled smirk as that thought crosses my mind.

'_I can't believe it,'_ I silently whispered, _'I can't believe of all the people to fall in love with-to make me fall in love-it had to be a lower class boy that has salmon pink hair and dark onyx eyes that just add to his beauty.'_

A groan follows that sentence and I smack my head against the headboard on purpose.

'_Oh my fucking Kami!'_ I silently screamed, _'I did not just get all sappy by complimenting Natsu's looks. I did not.'_

My head moves left to right, left to right, as if the movement alone would release all the sappy love-sick thoughts building up.

'_I can't believe it,'_ I silently said as my gaze flickered out the window, _'I can't believe this.'_

'_I mean, come on!'_ My thoughts continued to buzz around like a pesky bee, _'Here I am, sitting in my room at night (for the first time ever), not out partying (I haven't been doing that ever since Natsu and I started going on dates which were amazing, actually) and not fucking anyone all because of Natsu.'_

My eyes flutter close, basking in the darkness momentarily granted, but my thoughts continued to speak.

'**Aren't you happy?'** My subconscious inquires, **'Not only do we have someone who's sexy as fuck (not to mention a virgin), but he also actually cares about us (and doesn't want us for our money or social status).'**

'_I don't know, okay?!'_ I snap at my subconscious angrily, _'All my life I've taught myself to never believe in love, that is was stupid and only ended in heartbreak. Now suddenly I'm in love? It's just too much.'_

'**And that's why you fell in love with Natsu,'** my subconscious points out, **'Because we need someone who has enough patience to teach us how to open our arms to love, but someone who has a will stronger than steel to stand up to us.'**

A snort echoes around the room as I agree with the last part.

'_Oh yeah,_' I silently agree, _'He's got a will stronger than mine! And that's saying something! He also has fiery attitude that makes him look so fucking sexy.'_

'**Exactly!' **My subconscious shouts, **'That's why we love Natsu; for his body, but also for his attitude and personality.'**

My lips twitch up in amusement because yeah….that's true.

Silence then begin to speak, giving me just a moment of relaxation and time to just let all that information digest (I'm still not over the fact that _**I'm**_ in love. _**Me**_, a playboy, in love!) before it is broken by my subconscious voice which is for once serious and somber.

'**He's good for us Gajeel. Don't screw it up.' **

My eyes float from the window to my hands, which were balled up into fists.

'_Yeah, well,' _I silently start to speak as my fists uncurl until they are flat palms (it was just like my heart; in the beginning it was all gnarled and black, but now, now it's untwisted and pink with love), _'Unfortunately for me, screwing up is what I'm good at.'_

* * *

**~Skip to Morning and Benny's Bar~**

**Gajeel's POV**

I shift in the booth, my black skinny's tightening on my muscular thighs, while my crimson eyes scan the bar for one pinkette.

'_I cannot believe I'm doing this,'_ I silently growled as my gaze landed on the banquet of flowers, _'I am many things: an asshole, a playboy, and a prince, but I am not a romantic love sick fool!'_

'**Yes you are!' **My subconscious replied in a arrogant voice at my hundredth complaint, **'You love Natsu, and Natsu loves romance! So fucking suck it up and behave! Kami knows Natsu doesn't like you for your asshole attitude.'**

'_Then what does he like me for?'_ I questioned as my gaze continued to glare at the flowers as if they had personally offended me (even though they can't do much but sway when the wind blow them), _'For my looks?'_

'**No, you baka!'** My subconscious snapped while huffing an exasperated and irked breathe, **'He likes you for your sweet, romantic side! Don't you notice how he blushes when you sincerely compliment him? Don't you notice how he smiles when you're being playful and true?'**

My eyes widen into saucers at my subconscious rant.

'_Really?'_ I silently ask as my astonished gaze lands on the table, _'I never noticed.'_

'**Oh Kami please save my soul!'** My subconscious mournfully cried.

I ignored it.

Instead, I focused on the warmth spreading through my body like a wild fire and the way my heart started racing faster at those words.

'_Do you think…' _I start to ask but falter due to fear, _'Do you think he loves me?'_

My subconscious stays silent, whether from pondering the question or from fear of my reaction, but before it can even speak, Natsu walks in and makes a bee-line for our table.

Unbeknownst to me, my form instantly straightened, my lips turned up into a soft smile, and my red eyes lit up with joy like a candle.

"Hey," I calmly said as Natsu sat down, "These are for you."

My hands jerk the flowers towards him, and you know what?

Those flowers were totally worth his reaction; Natsu's onyx eyes widen while a light pink blush rose upon his cheeks.

"Th-They're for me?" Natsu stutters out as he takes them from my hands, his eyes flickering towards me.

"Well, yeah," I awkwardly said as my hands move and rub the back of my neck, "You are, after all, the one I'm dating."

"Oh, right," Natsu softly mutters, an emotion (that looked a lot like sadness) flashing over his eyes.

"Are they okay?" I quickly ask, silently wondering if for once my subconscious was wrong and Natsu didn't like flowers.

"They're perfect!" Natsu quickly reassures me, his pink (luscious too, might I add) lips curling into a bright grin as he sets the flowers next to his arm

"So," He starts leaning towards me with a mischievous grin replacing the happy one, "What was so important that you couldn't wait until tonight at our date?"

My tan cheeks (for once in my life) burn with a red blush as I curse myself for momentarily forgetting about our, what? Fifth date? Sixth date?

I lost count, and I'm pretty sure that was the most obvious sign that I was in love, because I never paid attention to the placed we went to or the people we were around…

I just focused on Natsu.

Sexy, sweet, kind-hearted, yet stubborn Natsu.

"I love you," The three words slip past my lips before I can even stop them.

Natsu chokes on his water (which he had grabbed before he came over to the table), some droplets landing on the table as he tried to suck in oxygen.

My tan hands (who apparently have a mind of their own) instantly reach across the table and grasp Natsu's smaller hands in their grip, my thumb stroking over the calloused skin.

"You okay?" I query as I look at the man I love (and who I had just confessed to. Kami, shoot me, kill me, please. I just made the biggest fool of myself).

"Y-Y-Yeah," Natsu chokes out, clearing his throat while his cheeks burn bright red.

"You sure," I continue to pester him, my heart beating fast with concern for Natsu.

"I'm fine," Natsu reassures me as he grabs my hands and places a kiss on them (which sent warmth pushing through my body), "I was just…surprised."

"Oh," Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Yeah," Natsu softly smiles as he leans in with our inches millimeters apart, "Oh."

Fireworks shoot across my vision as our lips touch and move in perfect sync, as if they were made for this, to do this action that sent me to heaven.

Crimson eyes disappear behind eyelids as I move my lips against his, instantly taking control by grasping the back of his head (and running my fingers through the soft, salmon hair).

Unfortunately for me, before I could do anything more, Natsu pulls away with…regret swimming in his eyes.

'_Wait,' _My foggy brain starts, _'What would Natsu have to regret?'_

The answer came in a form that I never expected from Natsu.

It came in the form of pain, sadness, guilt, and heartbreak.

"_Too bad I don't love you,"_ Natsu's words echo in my mind as I sit at the table with flowers left behind, just like my heart.

'**I…I wasn't expecting this,'** My subconscious softly said.

No words escaped my mouth, just like no words escaped my inner mouth.

I was numb.

Cold.

And heart broken.

'_And this is fucking why!'_ I snarl loudly (ignoring the startled glances I got) as I shove my body out of the booth and out of the bar (the bar that held so many good memories. Memories that were just adding salt to the wound), _'This is why I didn't want to fall in love!'_

"_You're selfish, Gajeel,"_ Natsu's cold voice echoes inside my head, _"You're selfish, an asshole, a pervert, uncaring, and unsympathetic."_

I growl like a vicious animal as I dash down an alleyway and out of sight.

Once hidden away from the civilian's eyes, I turn and start slamming my fist against the brick wall over and over until blood was pouring out of the wounds. (1)

"_But most of all,"_ Natsu continued as if he wasn't shattering my heart into a million of pieces, _"Pathetic for ever thinking I'd want someone like you."_

"I hate you," I brokenly whisper as I collapse, my face (that was soaked by tears streaming from my eyes) buried inside my hands.

"I hate you!" I scream as I throw my head back and let the rain pelt against my face (looks like the weather knew about my bad mode and decided to help me out).

'_This is why I didn't want to fall in love,'_ I brokenly said to myself, _'Not because I was scared and wanted to protect myself, not because I didn't know how (though that is half of it), but because of this.'_

'_Because love,'_ Crimson eyes close as crystal clear tears (that looked exactly like the raindrops) continued to slide down my cheeks, _**'Love's a bitch.'**_

Little did I know that I wasn't the only one hurting inside.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and remember to review! Sorry for the short chapter; I just wanted to deliver what happened so I could go into more details in the next chapter about their pain.**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**1: Any sense a bit of déjà vu? Cause I do ;)**


	11. Chapter 9 Because You Love Me

The Next Princess

Chapter 9

Because You Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing; keep it up! Enjoy!**

'_**Thoughts in Flashback'**_

'_Thoughts in reality'_

"_Talking in flashback"_

'**Subconscious speaking in reality'**

**Natsu's POV**

One month.

That's how long has passed since I broke the number one playboy's heat.

One long, pain-filled month.

Did I mention it was also a tear-filled month?

Cause it was.

A lean muscular body shifts and rolls over, tan hands throwing the covers to block out the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

'_I hate this day,' _I bitterly spat as I tried to close my eyes and fall deep into the realms of slumber land (which I haven't been in for a month).

'**You hate every day,'** My subconscious lifeless points out (see people?! If you're conscious doesn't even have the will to speak with emotions you know you're far more than depressed).

'_Can you blame me?'_ I silently inquire as onyx eyes gaze at the inside of the covers, _'Not only did I intentionally break someone's heart, but I also ended up shattering mine in the process.'_

'**You only have yourself to blame,' **My subconscious states, once more void of any emotion.

'_Don't you think I know that?!'_ I snap angrily at myself as I throw the covers off and start getting dressed, knowing sleep wouldn't be coming for a long time.

'**I never said you didn't,'** My subconscious replies in a placid (though puppet-like) tone, **'I was pointing at the one fact that caused you to sink into a depressed state.'**

A sigh escapes past my lips as I freeze in my movements, a white V-neck shirt frozen at my arms.

'_I know,'_ I silently say as my gaze drops to the floor, my heart wrenching and clenching in the most painful ways as I remember Gajeel's expression.

'**One good thing came out of it,'** My subconscious tries to cheerfully state (though it failed miserably).

'_What's that?'_ I query as I pull the shirt on and head downstairs, making sure to not wake Igneel.

'**You completed your mission,' **My subconscious answers, **'You played the player at his own game.'**

My lips tighten together, indelibly set in a straight thin line.

'_Yeah,'_ I bitterly say as I push on my shoes and walk out the front door and into the bright sunlight, _'But at this price.'_

'**Everything comes with a price, Natsu,' **My subconscious answers with wisdom articulated through its tone, **'You of all people should know that.'**

My head moves up and down while my feet continues to walk, heading straight towards _Benny's Bar._

Surprisingly enough, even though the place held a memory I'd much rather forget, it was also a second home to me; it was a place where I could just sit and think.

'**And remember,**' My subconscious murmurs, **'Don't forget that little thing.'**

'_And remember,'_ I silently concede as I order a water bottle and make my way towards an empty table that was secluded.

A sigh escapes its prison as I slouch over the table, my water bottle remaining closed.

Obsidian eyes float lazily around the room like a cloud, eyes searching for something.

'**Or someone,'** My subconscious painfully sighs.

My head flinches back at those words while my heart started pounding against my chest.

'_Is that why I keep coming back?'_ I silently question as my gaze drops to the wooden table, _'For some far-fetched hope that Gajeel will walk back in here? That he'll magically forgive me? If that's the reason then I'm more stupid than I realize.'_

'**You're not stupid,'** My subconscious softly whispers, **'You're in love. And, unfortunately, love makes you do and feel crazy things. Such as idealistic hope.'**

A snort filled with bitterness escapes my nose as I grab the water bottle, open the small sized cap, and chug the liquid down.

'_I hate being in love,'_ I thought as I swallowed the cool water, _'I hate it; I hate it; I hate it! Somedays I wish I had never volunteered to be the heartbreaker.'_

'**The past is the past, Natsu,**' My subconscious calmly says, **'There's nothing else you can do but continue moving forward.'**

'_And what if I don't want to?'_ I question with anger and self-loathing written all over my inner tone, _'What if I would just like to stay right here and drown in my regrets?'_

'**That's a sure way to kill yourself, then,'** My subconscious huffs out.

'_Good,'_ I spit the silent words as if they were venom, _'Maybe I want to die. After all, I deserve it.'_

'**Oh will you stop it with your pity part!'** My subconscious snaps (look! It's gaining its emotions back. Yippee! Cue the sarcasm), **'Drowning in your sorrow and replaying all your regrets isn't going to do anything for you! You might as well suck it up, walk out that door and start living again. Your friends are already worried and suspicious enough. No need to give them even more hints to what's wrong with you.'**

'_Who cares if they know?_' I mournfully ask as I take another sip of my water, _'It's not like it matters anymore. I got revenge for Levy, no matter how hard it was for me to whisper those words.'_

'**Oh for Kami's sake, Natsu!'** My subconscious groans out, **'There's nothing you can do, Natsu. Now stop this, right fucking now!'**

I jerk up in my seat as if I had been slapped (and I had been, I mean, who's subconscious curses like that?).

'**Now, you listen here, and you listen good,' **My subconscious growls **'You are going to get off your sorry ass and you are going to walk out that door and you are going to start living again or come heaven or hell, I will make you. Do you understand?'**

My head bobs up and down while my ashen face contorts into a grimace before my body obeys my mind's orders.

I push myself out of the seat, grab my water bottle, and make my way outside into the bright, sunny day.

'**Good,'** My subconscious happily says, **'Now, you are going to push all regret out of your mind and you are going to focus on the happier aspects of life, such as your friends and your father. Think about how worried they've been, especially Igneel.'**

My eyes lower to the gray pavement as I nod my head in agreement.

'_You're right,'_ I finally murmur, _'I need to stop worrying about the past, and start looking towards the future.'_

'**Excellent!'** my subconscious all but cheers, **'See? Isn't it much better to be happy and free instead of weighed down by bricks of guilt.'**

My mouth opens up and inhales a deep breath, letting the oxygen settle before I release it with a soft smile.

'_Yeah, it is,'_ I answer, my soft smile growing until it is wiped off when I collide with someone.

And that someone?

Just happened to be the devil.

'_Oh shit,'_ I silently say as I gaze up into crimson red eyes.

Oh shit indeed.

**Gajeel's POV**

Crimson red eyes widen as they take in the figure on the ground.

'_Well if it isn't just my luck,'_ I silently mutter as I gaze into black eyes clothed in shock.

'**At least we don't have to hunt him down now,'** My subconscious happily states.

My mental eye roll sideways before I snap out of my thoughts and turn my attention back onto Natsu.

"It sure is a small world we live in, don't you think?" I easily inquire as I grab Natsu by his arms (I did it gently! Don't glare at me with those accusing eyes!) and hoist him back on to his feet.

"U-Um…s-sure," Natsu stutters out with a dark red blush arising on his cheeks.

'**How can someone so hot look sexy and adorable at the same time?!'** My subconscious rhetorically questions, **'Seriously! It should be a crime!'**

Pink lips twitch up in amusement at my subconscious thoughts.

"S-So, I-I'm g-going to g-go-go n-now" Natsu's voice breaks my amusement, and I raise a metal eyebrow as I notice him trying to work his way around my grip. "B-B-Bye!"

"Oh no you don't," I instantly respond as my grip tightens and I start dragging him towards a café I knew, "I let you get away once, the second time I'm going to make sure to hold on tighter."

"Get off of me," Natsu snaps as he struggles, though the efforts were futile as I just tightened my grip. "I broke your heart! Why would you want me back?"

"Because you love me too," I reply without even glancing back, walking over towards a table and forcing the pinkette into the chair.

Apparently, that answer was enough to momentarily shock Natsu, leaving me plenty of time to box him in (what? I didn't want him to leave without clearing this whole mess up!).

A loud, deafening silence then descends on the table-it was momentarily broken when the waitress came by and asked for our choice of beverage- before it is broken by Natsu voice, which was considerably quieter.

"Why are you doing this?"

My eyes flicker towards his face, black clashing with red, before I speak while keeping my gaze on his eyes the whole time.

"Because I love you. And you love me."

Natsu narrows his eyes and opens his mouth (no doubt ready to deny that accusation), but I quickly cut him off.

"Don't deny it," I murmur as I calmly take a sip of the water I had ordered when the waitress had come by, "You know it's true. The only reason you said those words a month ago was because you were on a mission to break my heart."

His eyes widen and his mouth drops over as he stares at me with astonishment and fear scrawled all over his face.

My lips curl up into a smirk as I take another sip of my water before speaking.

"I'd close that before a fly lands in it," I teasingly say, softly chuckling as Natsu closes his mouth with a loud snap.

"How did you find out?!" Natsu quietly hissed as he looked around suspiciously, as if I had someone hiding and waiting for a moment to strike.

I roll my eyes before answering.

"Your friend Lucy really needs to lower her voice somedays. Especially when I'm sitting not even a few feet away."

Natsu pales, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing.

"Damn it, Lucy!" Natsu softly hisses as his gaze drops to the table before flickering back up to my face, "What did she say?"

I raise another metal eyebrow before recounting the day's events.

**~Flashback~**

_Another sigh escapes my lips, this one just as depressed as the previous ones, as I continue to gaze at the table I was sitting at in __Benny's Bar._

'_**Why am I here again?'**__ I silently inquire as I continue to blankly stair at the furniture, __**'Oh, right, because I can't stand the fact that Natsu is no longer mine. Right. I remember.'**_

_Crimson red eyes disappear behind tan eyelids as I feel them swell with those stupid tears._

'_**I am not going to cry!' **__I snap at myself as my grip on the water bottle tightens until it's crushed, __**'Just because Natsu doesn't love me back doesn't mean I have to be wimpy and cry like a little baby!'**_

_And yet, even with those tough words, it still didn't ease the sadness and loneliness building up beneath my skin._

_My attention, which had been previously fixed upon myself, was snapped towards three people who had spoken a name I knew all too well._

"_Do you know what's wrong with Natsu?" The blond haired girl (Lucy, I remember) questions with concern articulated through her tone, "Lately all he ever does is eat and sleep. He doesn't do anything else!"_

"_I thought you knew," A red haired girl softly murmurs, "You and Natsu spend more time together than any of us do."_

"_I know," Lucy whispers as she looks down at her cup to hide what looked like tears bubbling in her eyes, "But he won't say anything to me! He won't even say hello, or bye! He just sits there and stares at me with pain filled eyes."_

"_What do you mean he won't say anything?" Crimson eyes float over towards a shirtless man who had dark colored raven hair._

"_I mean he won't say anything!" Lucy snaps as she turns her brown eyes on the male, "He doesn't laugh or scream or talk! He just…just sits there, like a puppet on the wall."_

_Silence descends on the three people, the red haired girl and shirtless boy looking shock while Lucy looked depressed and worried._

'_**Wait,' **__I silently said as I sat up straighter, __**'Natsu hasn't been speaking? He hasn't been laughing? Just sitting in silence with pain filled eyes? Does that mean…?'**_

_My heart jumped at that hopeful thought._

"_When did he start acting like this?" The red haired girl inquires while gazing at Lucy._

"_Since the day he broke Gajeel's heart, Erza," Lucy answers, her gaze flickering up to Erza._

"_Could it be a coincidence?" Erza queries with a frown marring her stern features._

"_Maybe it's not," The raven haired boy softly mutters, "Has anything else happened to Natsu to cause such a reaction?"_

_Lucy shakes her head._

"_No," Lucy whispers, "I asked Igneel and even he doesn't know what's wrong with Natsu."_

_All three friends are silent, though my gaze flickers over to the raven haired boy who looked deep in thought._

_Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed._

"_What is it, Gray?" Erza questions as she flickers her eyes over to her male friend._

"_What if Natsu's upset because he hurt Gajeel?" Gray avoids the question, instead asking one of his own._

_Lucy chokes on her drink, her face turning ashen, before she gets out her reply._

"_Y-You m-mean l-like Natsu l-l-likes h-him?"_

"_No," Gray answers, but falters for a moment. "Well, I can't say for sure. But, what if maybe Natsu saw a side of Gajeel that was actually nice? You know, Gajeel's vulnerable side? And maybe once Natsu saw he was actually an okay person, he felt guilty that he was stringing Gajeel along like a puppet on strings."_

"_So, Natsu's guilty?" Erza softly murmurs as she stares at Gray._

"_He could be," Gray cryptically answers, though you could tell by his tone that he wasn't completely confident in his answer._

"_Well, what else could it be?" Lucy queries, "I mean, Natsu knew from the beginning that he was going to break Gajeel's heart, so if it were guilt than he'd at least talk."_

"_Maybe it isn't guilt then," Gray murmurs._

"_Please don't tell me Natsu did the exact opposite of what we told him," Erza groans as her hands fly up to message her temples, as if fighting back some oncoming headache._

"_Yes," Gray answers before taking a sip of his drink, "Natsu fell in love."_

"_With Gajeel?!" Lucy quietly screeches, her brown eyes wide._

"_It's a possibility," Erza softly says before speaking once more, but I didn't hear it._

_All I could focus on was my heart pounding like a drum inside my chest and the hope rising up._

'_**Natsu loves me,'**__ I silently said, __**'Natsu loves me.'**_

_I bluntly ignored the way those words turned me into a puddle of goo and instead focused on the confidence swelling up._

'_**Well then,'**__ I silently said as I stood up (making sure not to get caught by Natsu's three friends), __**'Looks like I'll have to go find Natsu and tell him how I feel again. Only this time?'**_

'_**This time he's not getting away.'**_

**~Flashback ends~**

Silence once more becomes the alpha as I let all that I said (excluding my thoughts. No need to let Natsu know I was acting like a sappy love sick teenager) sink into Natsu's brain.

"Wonderful," Natsu softly mutters as he finally meets my gaze, "So, is this payback? Are you going to wine and dine me and then throw me in jail?"

I blink like an owl, extremely startled by those bitter words.

"How am I supposed to date you if you're rotting in a cell?" I quietly inquire as I watch his reaction, which was instantaneous.

"W-Wait, w-what?" Natsu stutters out with a cute strawberry blush coloring his cheeks.

"I say I love you and you think I want to throw you in jail?" I softly mutter while shaking my head, lips twitching up in amusement.

"Oh shut it!" Natsu huffs out while crossing his arms over his chest, "How was I supposed to know you actually wanted me?"

"Because you are the first person I ever said those three words to," I simply state while taking a sip of my water, slightly smirking at his shocked expression.

"Wha-really?" Natsu whispers, gazing at me with wide black eyes.

My head moving up and down is an answer enough.

"What about your parents?" Natsu quietly questions.

My shoulders lift up before I explain.

"We love each other. We just don't say it."

"Oh," Is the only thing Natsu says as he continues to stare at me.

"So," I intertwine my hands and lean my chin on top of them, "Want to try this again?"

"What's this?" Natsu questions, though deep down, I think he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You and me," I answer with no hesitation.

"What do you want to be, though?" Natsu quietly questions as he gazes at me with a somber face.

"Well," I hold the word, slightly smirking at his irked expression before continuing. "I would think that when you say you love someone you'd want to be together."

"Like," Natsu's cheeks darken as a shy smile (that was so sweet and make me want to kiss the life out of him) graces his face, "Together together?" (1)

"Yes," I instantly answer.

"Okay," Natsu breathes before an eye-blinding smile stretches over his lips, "I'd like that."

"Good," Was my reply before I leant over and kissed Natsu straight on the lips.

'_We're going to be okay,'_ I thought as I pulled back with a genuine smile on my lips as I took in Natsu's dazed (and happy) expression, _'That much I'm sure of.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry I waited so long to update :( Wasn't inspired. Remember to review!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**(1): This line belongs to Dean Winchester on Supernatural. It's in the episode where he and Sam find out people ship them together.**


	12. Chapter 10 Meet the Parent

The Next Princess

Chapter 10

Meet the Parent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. Thanks so much for reviewing, keep them up! Sorry for not updating sooner and enjoy!**

_'Thoughts'_

**Natsu's POV**

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

Perspiration, slick and wet, slides down my forehead and forms along my tan palms.

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

_'Stop fretting, Natsu,'_ I silently upbraid myself as I gaze at my reflection in the glass mirror, my onyx eyes sliding up and down my body.

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

_'You'll be fine,'_ I try to ease the anticipation and fear bubbling and festering beneath my skin, _'Gajeel said you didn't have anything to worry about. That he'll love you just like Gajeel does.'_

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

And yet, no matter how many soothing words I silently told myself, it still didn't ease the terror creeping up on my body.

_'You can do this,'_ I tell myself as I gaze into the mirror, '_You can do this.'_

**Knock-Knock**

Obsidian eyes tear themselves away from the reflection and my feet starts moving down the stairs and to the front door, my heart rate picking up the closer I got.

**Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

Pink lips part and inhale a deep, shuddering breath as I stop in front of the door.

_'You can do this,'_ I silently told myself as my gaze flickered over to Igneel, who was sitting on the couch while raising an amused eyebrow at me.

"I'm pretty sure it's polite to not make the guest, specifically a prince and your boyfriend, wait," Igneel softly murmurs, laughter shining through his green eyes.

"Shut up," I mutter under my breath as my cheeks heat up (yes people, Igneel knows about Gajeel, and it is a memory I'd much rather forget...specifically how he found out...cough we were making out cough).

I inhale another breath before opening the door.

"Took you long enough," Gajeel teasingly greets as he lowers his hand from the door.

"Shut up," I softly growl as my hands smooth down my white dress shirt, "You do not know how freaking nervous and scared I am right now."

Gajeel smiles softly, crimson red eyes glowing with adornment, before taking my fluttering hand and placing a soft kiss (which did not at all help the red blush painted along my cheeks).

"You'll be fine," Gajeel echoes my previous words, "Father will love you just as much as I do, possibly more."

"You're just saying that to calm me down," I pointed out as I stepped into the night, my gaze flickering over to Igneel who had suddenly appeared by my side.

"Bring him home by midnight," Igneel orders, his gaze hard and protective. "And no funny business, or its your body that vanishes."

"You have my word, Igneel," Gajeel humbly says.

"Good," Igneel quietly murmurs before turning towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist, his mouth near my ear. "Have fun and be careful. And don't worry so much, Metalicana will love you."

"Love you too," I replied, the words muffled in my father's shoulders before I pulled away and walked towards Gajeel's car, sliding in the passenger seat (Gajeel was being gentlemanly and holding the door open).

Once in, Gajeel softly closes the door and slides into the driver's seat, turning the car on and pulling out of the drive way.

Silence descends in the car, both boys lost in their thoughts.

"I'm not saying it just to calm you down," Gajeel suddenly spoke, his voice breaking the silence. "Although, that is one of the reasons."

"What are you talking about?" I inquire as I turn my eyes from my lap and to Gajeel.

"Before, when you said I was just saying my father would love you more to calm you down," Gajeel explains, his eyes never moving from the road. "I'm not."

"How do you know?" I question as I turn my gaze from the sexy (and admittedly man I love) man besides me and to the passing scenario, "What if thinks I'm not good enough for you because I'm not rich, or important, or what if he hates me because I'm a boy?!"

By the end my voice had wavered and crashed as all the fears and emotions were pulled to the surface.

A laugh filling the car was not something I wanted as an answer.

"Don't laugh at me!" I snap angrily as my arms come up and wrap around my chest, my eyes glaring daggers at Gajeel..

"I'm not laughing at you," Gajeel finally responds after he finished his 'Laugh-at-Natsu's-insecurities.'

"I'm laughing because what you're afraid of is completely stupid!" Gajeel continues.

"It isn't stupid!" I growl as I turn my glare towards the window, silently wondering how I could be in love with a man that was so cruel.

"I know it isn't," Gajeel soothingly says as he grabs my hand and squeezes it, "I just meant that it's useless to worry about that because-and this is his quote- 'I don't even care about the gender! Marry a fucking man for all I care!'"

"Really?" I whisper as my glare diminishes and turns from the window and towards Gajeel, noticing the sincerity written all over his face.

"Yes," Gajeel answers as his glare flicks over for one second before returning to the road, "He doesn't care if you're a boy or if you're a lower class. As long as I start taking my Prince duties seriously-which I have, by the way-then he'll let me marry whomever I want."

"Oh," Is the only thing I can say.

The fear's still there, but it's diluted with the reassurance of at least not being hated for my gender and social status.

"That's good," I breathe as I start to relax in the seat, my hand squeezing Gajeel's back.

"Mhmm," Gajeel incoherently says, causing me to roll my eyes.

* * *

Black eyes widen into plate saucers as a gigantic mansion comes into view.

"Wow," I breathe out as Gajeel parks the car, but I didn't notice, to caught up in taking in the beauty standing before me.

Gajeel opens the door and I step out, my gaze never moving from Gajeel's house.

It was tall, built of marble and gold colored, the doors painted white with two gold lion heads implanted on the walls next to the front door.

"Oh my Kami," I whisper as my feet freezes.

"Don't be intimidated," Gajeel soothing says as he gently grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the front door, my legs still frozen (perhaps permanently). "It's just a house."

"A house?!" The two words are choked out of my mouth as I turn my ashen colored face towards Gajeel, "That is not a house! T-That's a mansion! Something insanely expensive and meant for rich people and prince and princess and oh my kami!"

By the end of that rant my face was coloring purple from both the lack of oxygen and the fear coursing through my veins.

"Stop it!" Gajeel forcefully says as he releases my arm and turns to me while grabbing my cheeks between his hands and gazing in my eyes, the front door at his back. "Look at me and listen very carefully, Natsu."

Black clashes with red before Gajeel starts to speak, his voice articulated with sincerity and honesty and love.

"I love you, Natsu. I don't give a fucking damn if you're a lower class or if you're a boy or if you're a stubborn mule with a fiery personality to go with it. All I care about it you and me. If my father doesn't like you-which is impossible because you made the playboy who didn't believe in love fall for you-then screw him! I don't need his permission to date you, and I sure as hell don't need his permission to love."

My tan cheeks were rapidly turning crimson red (a lot darker than Gajeel's eyes) as his words sunk into my brain and created this warmth that was spreading through my body.

"So stop worrying," Gajeel softly spoke, "And relax, because even if he doesn't love you, I do."

My lips curled up into a sweet smile as I saw the side no one else had ever seen:

Gajeel's vulnerable (and sweet as candy) side.

**Clap-Clap-Clap**

Startled, we both turn around-Gajeel wrapped his arm around my waist and comfortingly squeeze my side-and blink owlishly as we notice Metalicana standing there, clapping his hands with a soft smile coloring his lips.

"Anyone," Metalicana starts to speak, his hands freeze and falling to his side. "Who can make Gajeel say something that nice is allowed to have Gajeel."

My cheeks heat up and I inhale a deep breath before stepping out of my comfort zone (aka Gajeel's arms) and bowing at the waist.

"It is a pleasure to meet your majesty," I quietly greet.

"Rise, no need for formalities," Metalicana softly commands and I do as told, "After all, you are dating my son."

My cheeks heat up once more and a gleeful smile crawls over my lips.

"What is your name?" Metalicana inquires as we step back inside.

"Natsu," I answer immediately, my nerves once more bundling up again (but as soon as Gajeel intertwined our fingers, the nerves slowly went away). "Natsu Dragoneel."

"The son of Igneel?" Metalicana queries as he leads us into the (titanic sized) living room.

"Yes, your majesty," I reply as my gaze travels over the expensive, but luxurious furniture.

"Please," Metalicana turns to me with a soft smile on his lips and gray eyes kind yet they held a hard edge (though I have a feeling that it necessarily wasn't directed at me), "Call me Metalicana."

"Okay," I easily concede, "Metalicana."

"Excellent," Metalicana praises as he sits in a black reclining chair, gesturing for us to do the same 9we sat on the crimson red couch, our thighs pressed together and hands still intertwined), "The maids will call us when dinner is serve. For now, how about you tell me about yourself, Natsu."

The saliva stops mid-way down my throat, causing me to choke.

"M-Maids?!" I exclaim as I start to suffocate, Gajeel soothingly rubbing my back with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, maids," Metalicana easily answers as he takes a drink from a crystal clear glass (it must've been the one sitting besides the chair).

_'How in the world can he easily talk about maids?!'_ I silently question as I slowly start to breathe again.

_'Oh…right,'_ I mentally roll my eyes at my stupidity, '_He's the King. Royalty. He's grown up with this kind of thing.'_

"Are you okay?" Metalicana questions as his gaze flickers to my face (which, thankfully, was no longer purple).

"I-I'm fine, thank you," I answer once my breathing is working.

"You're very welcome," Metalicana murmurs as he takes another sip of whatever his drink was, "Now, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

And thus, we spent the remaining of that time talking about me; when I was born, my parents (both adopted and birth), what I do, my friends, you know the usual.

It was when dinner finally arrived that things became a little awkward (for Gajeel at least. For me it was the most hilarious time of my life).

"Well, that's really all there is to me," I finally finish as we situate ourselves at the long table.

"I must admit," Metalicana starts as we dig in to the delicious food, "You are quite fascinating, Natsu. I can see why Gajeel must like you so much."

My cheeks heat up, but a happy smile graces my lips at the compliment.

"So," I draw out the word, my tone taking on a mischievous one as I eye Gajeel out of the corner of my eye. "What can you tell me about Gajeel? Specifically all the embarrassing stories."

Metalicana chuckles while Gajeel goes pale.

"So, it is an embarrassing story, you seek?" Metalicana questions while I nod my head, "Then it is a story you shall get."

And thus he launched into a story about baby Gajeel and how he protested against clothes (he ran around butt naked) and a bunch of other funny (and humiliating. Seriously, I think Gajeel wanted to die, or at least by the way he stabbed his meat and glared he did) stories.

Sooner than I'd like it, the clock struck eleven and Gajeel shooed me out the door, saying Igneel wanted me home as early as possible (it was just an excuse, and I knew Metalicana knew) and that they need to get going.

"That was fun," I stated as I buckled my seat belt on and turned my twinkling black eyes on to Gajeel.

"It was horrible!" Gajeel groaned out as he drove out the driveway (having to wait for a few minutes for the iron gate to open), "And you certainly didn't help by inquiring about all those mortifying things I'd rather _**no one**_ know, _**ever**_."

"I thought it was adorable," I reassure him, placing my hand on his thigh and squeezing it (though the smirk on my face did nothing to reassure Gajeel except the fact that he was in love with a sadistic mule), "Especially your baby pictures."

"We are never talking about this ever again," Gajeel hisses as he glares at the road, though the soft smile on his lips ruined the whole tone.

"Oh yes we are," I inserted as I laughed, the sound wild and carefree.

"Somedays I wonder just how I fell in love with you," Gajeel huffs out, "I mean, at the beginning you were all sweet and flirty and now? Now you are just plain evil!"

"What can I say?" I purr as I bat my eyelashes (I ignored the sort that escaped Gajeel's nose), "I'm just that good at hiding."

Gajeel sighs, the sound exasperated but fond, before smiling.

"So," He says as he turns and looks at me (luckily we were at a stop light) and intertwines one of our hands, "That wasn't as scary as you thought it would be, was it?"

A grin graces my lips as I respond, "Yeah, it wasn't. Your dad was really nice and funny."

"Good to know," Gajeel snorts as he starts driving once more, his hand still intertwined with mine.

"So Gajeel Redfox," I start, another mischievous grin (and tone) making its way on my face, "Just when are you going to make me-what was your father's words? Oh!-your princess?"

The only answer I received was a loud, completely and utterly humiliated groan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**


	13. Chapter 11 I Do

The Next Princess

Chapter 11

I Do…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters. Thanks so much to all you lovely people for reviewing; they made my day better and my smile brighter. This is the last chapter, so enjoy! **

**Oh! And before I forget, Guest: I have no idea who panther Lily is. I've only seen the first season of Fairy Tail because they didn't have season two at that time. So, sorry :(**

**P.S**

**THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS! I'm sorry about that, but this is it, so enjoy and thanks again!**

'_Thoughts in Reality'_

'_**Thoughts in flashback'**_

**P.S**

**Listen to, "I Do," by Colbie Caillat (this song totally describes Gajeel's and Natsu's relationship)**

**Gajeel's POV**

"Do you, Gajeel Redfox, take Natsu Dragoneel to be your lawfully willed husband?" The priest's monotone voice rings out over the crowd sitting inside the beautifully decorated church. (1)

A wide genuine grin spreads over my lips as I gaze into sparkling onyx eyes, eyes that belonged to none other than Natsu Dragoneel.

The man I love with every fiber of my being.

The man that not only turned my world upside down, but also changed my view on love and life (especially love).

The man that was soon going to be my husband…

Okay, you're all probably really confused while wondering how we went from meeting my dad to a marriage so quickly.

It all started when Natsu asked me when he was going to become "my princess" as he so rightfully said; those words instantly got me thinking.

What if Natsu was my princess?

I mean, look at him!

He's sweet, generous, stubborn as hell (a flaw but also another thing that makes him perfect in my eyes), but protective as well.

These are some amazing traits…

Traits that a queen should possess.

And so-after that conversation I went back home to talk it over with my father.

It's a conversation I remember to this day.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A large sound echoes through the mansion as I push open the front doors and close it behind my body, pulling my shoes and (shockingly) placing them neatly besides the welcome matt._

_Once finished with that, I walked bare feet across the carpet and straight towards the couch that was sitting next to the reclining chair._

_The one my father was sitting in._

"_So what'd you think?" I nonchantly inquire as I stretch out my cramped limbs (what? Driving cramps people! Don't look at me like that!) and grab a book that had coincidently been sitting on the glass table, my red eyes eyeing Metalicana out of my peripheral vision._

"_What do you mean?" Metalicana questions (though he knew damn well what I was talking about with that sly smirk playing along his lips), his stormy gray eyes focus on the book he has in his hands._

_A groan mixed with a growl (filled with irritation and embarrassment) escapes my lips as I (gently) throw the book back on top of the table, my crimson gaze turning on to my father's form._

"_You know exactly what I mean," I huff out, my arms coming up and self-consciously crossing over my chest._

"_No," Metalicana easily replies as he keeps his gaze on the book, "I don't think I do. Care to be more specific?"_

_Another groan escapes its prison as flop on to my back, my eyes narrowing into tiny slits and glaring at the ceiling._

"_Natsu," I finally growl out the name (though my tone softened as soon as I said the five letters), " . . ?"_

_And yes, I intentionally punctuated each word so my father (Kami he is irritating some days) understand what I was talking about._

"_Oh," Metalicana answers, the smirk never leaving his face. "That's what you meant."_

"_I really hate you," I grumble under my breath because I knew damn well from the start he knew who I was mentioning._

"_Tsk, tsk," Metalicana murmurs as his ears pick up those words (I may or may not have said it loud enough for him to hear). "Whatever would your dear Natsu think about treating an old man like me so cruelly?"_

"_You're not an old man," I snipe back, ignoring the gleefully smile crawling over my lips as I realized for once my father and I weren't arguing._

_We were actually conversing civilly (Damn Natsu! Not only have you turned me into a sap, you've strengthened my relationship with my father)._

"_Hm," Metalicana hums softly with a smile replacing the smirk, "I suppose."_

_My eyes roll before I continue to pester him._

"_So?" I question as I keep my eyes on the ceiling._

"_I like him," Metalicana finally answers, "But I thought that my opinion didn't matter?"_

_A scoff escapes my mouth before I reply to that question._

"_It doesn't," Which is a big lie, but I've got a reputation to hold (and Metalicana knows I do care). "But I want to reassure Natsu you actually do like him so he doesn't freak out while thinking that you hate him or something."_

"_Well, well, you must certainly love Natsu if you actually want to reassure him," Metalicana murmurs, his tone teasing but happy for me._

"_Love."_

_The word rolls around my mind while I silently contemplate if I do love Natsu._

"_Do you?" Metalicana suddenly queries, breaking the silence I hadn't noticed before._

"_Do I want?" I question, my metal eyebrows furrowing as I try to figure out what the hell my father was talking about._

"_Natsu," Metalicana answers before continuing, "Do you love him?"_

_My mouth stays shut as I continue to think about it._

_Do I love Natsu?_

_Do I love the idea of spending forever with him?_

_Do I love him, despite all his flaws (though in my eyes he has none)?_

_Do I?_

_A grin stretches across my lips when the answer comes to me._

_So, instead of answering, I push my body up and start walking up the stairs, stopping at the last step before whispering my answer (though Metalicana heard)._

"_Do you really have to ask?"_

_His boisterous, yet quiet chuckle was the only answer I received._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I open my mouth and speak, my voice honest and sincere and filled with so much fucking love for the man standing in front of me, wearing a white tuxedo (contrasting my black tuxedo).

"_**I do."**_

A soft laugh escapes past my lips as I notice Natsu's trembling form slouch in relief.

My tan hands squeeze his small ones reassuringly, saying without words he had nothing to fear.

**Natsu's POV**

A grateful smile graces my face as I feel Gajeel squeeze my hand.

'_Kami this is the happiest day of my life!'_ I silently squeal, trying hard not to dance around like a lovesick girl (though I was one…except the girl part. I am completely and utterly male).

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the priest turn his body and gaze at me.

'_This is it,'_ I silently said as I focused my eyes on the preacher, _'This is the moment where you will decide if you get a happily ever after or suffer in misery for eternity.'_

"Do you, Natsu Dragoneel, take Gajeel Redfox to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

My bottom lip is soon captured by my upper teeth as my gaze moves from the priest to my friends sitting in the chairs.

All my friends were there:

Lucy, Happy, Grey, Erza, Levy…

Yeah, you heard me, Levy.

You know, the same Levy Gajeel fucked (which I will never forgive him for) and then proceeded to break her heart (again, not being forgiven for that anytime soon).

You're all probably wondering why she was even here.

It all started on our (Gajeel and I's) hundredth date (maybe I'm exaggerating, but it sure felt like we'd known each other all our lives).

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was a relatively cold Friday night (two weeks after meeting Metalicana); Gajeel and I had decided to spend our date at the festival that was going on for whatever reason (what?! It's not my fault I didn't know the reason we were celebrating! I was…distracted)._

_We had done a lot of wonderful things at the festival; we rode all the rides (I loved the Ferris wheel, especially when Gajeel had taken my hand and placed a kiss on it), played all the games (Gajeel even won me a stuffed animal! I still have it lying on my bed), and ate cotton candy together (though after it was gone it was more like we tried to eat each other's mouth)._

_So, amazing time, but it got even better when Gajeel dragged me to a secluded spot near the lake and made me watch the fireworks._

_And let me tell you, I'm still not sure which was more amazing:_

_The fireworks exploding in the dark, cloudless sky and lighting it up like a multicolored fire_

_Or_

_When-after a couple of fireworks had exploded and I was in trance (don't blame me! It was an amazing site plus I was with Gajeel)-Gajeel dropped to one knee, gently grabbed my hand and said while gazing into my startled and shocked, "Natsu…I suck at these things." (Yeah, no competiton. This one was the best)_

_Which made me boisterously laugh because yeah, Gajeel sucked at emotions…that's why I love him though._

"_Try," I quietly encouraged._

_Gajeel inhales a sharp breath, his hands trembling in mine, before opening his mouth and speaking._

"_We didn't exactly get along when we first met. I was an asshole who wanted to get in your pants and you were the boy who was trying to intentionally seduce and play the player."_

_A pink blood colors my cheeks at those words because, yeah, it was the truth._

"_But…" He starts and falters, his gaze flickering to the ground._

"_But?" I gently prod as I look at him._

"_But, even with that horrible beginning, you still managed to give me a second chance, a chance that I honestly didn't deserve."_

_My head instantly moves side to side as I tighten my grip on his hands._

"_Don't say that!" I snap as I look down at Gajeel, "You did deserve it."_

_Gajeel chuckles softly and kisses my hand, his eyes moving up to mine while he spoke._

"_No, I didn't. But that's one of the many things that's amazing about you. You're sweet, forgiving, stubborn as hell, sexy as fuck, and protective of everyone."_

_By the end, my cheeks were beet red from all the compliments._

"_And you are those things," Gajeel continued, his smile growing as he took in my flustered face. "But, the one thing that you are is a changer."_

"_A changer?" My eyebrows furrow because I certainly didn't see that one coming._

"_Yes," Gajeel murmurs, his grip tightening on my hands as he continued to hold my gaze. "You-You changed me (2), Natsu. You changed my personality. You changed my life. And, you changed my views of love."_

_Gajeel pauses, inhaling another breath before continuing_

"_Because of you my father and I's relationship strengthen. Because of you people actually like me now. Because of you I'm no longer a cocky asshole that only cares about sex. Because of you…"_

_He stops, and I silently wonder why, before continuing._

"_Because of you, I can finally say, 'Yeah, I'm in love.'"_

_My heart literally stopped beating as those three little words were ripped out of Gajeel's mouth._

'_**Oh my Kami!'**__ I silently shriek inside my head as my breathing became labored, __**'Did he just-'**_

_I couldn't continue that silent statement because Gajeel's next words confirmed it._

"_I'm in love with, Natsu Dragoneel," Gajeel whispered, his red eyes practically glowing with sincerity and honesty. _

"_Gajeel, I-" I start to speak, but Gajeel quickly cuts me off as he removes a hand and moves it towards his back pocket, pulling out a small black box._

'_**Oh my kami!' **__I shrieked inside as my breathing started hyperventilating, __**'Oh my kami! Oh my kami! OhmyKamiohmyKamiohmyKami!'**_

"_I-I know that we haven't exactly had the perfect beginning," Gajeel starts to murmur, completely oblivious to my mental breakdown. "And we aren't exactly the perfect couple and we have issues and we haven't known each other for a long time, but…"_

_His hands move and opens the lid (and I totally lied. Gajeel saying I love you did not make my heart stop, this did) revealing a silver ring that was simple and elegant, it also had a rose engrave on the sides, circling around something (I later found out it was the words, "I love you forever and always")._

"_But I love you," Gajeel finally found his voice to continue, his eyes flickering towards my face while my gaze stayed indelibly planted on the ring. "And I want the whole world to know that the prince of Fairy Tail, the number one player, is now tamed by none other than Natsu Dragoneel."_

_A breathless giggle escapes my lips as I finally remove my gaze from the ring to Gajeel's face, black eyes glassy with unshed tears._

"_So," Gajeel starts, faltering for a minute before inhaling a breath that was shaking like a leaf in the wind, "Will you marry me, Natsu Dragoneel?"_

"_Y-" I choke out the letter, tears streaming down my face before I answered once more. "Yes."_

"_Oh thank fucking Kami," Gajeel breathed, his body slouching with relief while I laughed._

_Gajeel quickly stood and grabbed my hand, sliding the ring on._

"_Just where it should be," Gajeel softly murmurs while I gaze at the ring with adornment written all over my face._

"_I love you," I whisper as I turn to look up at Gajeel with a soft, vulnerably smile gracing my face._

"_I love you too," Gajeel whispered as he grasped my chin and kissed me._

_And you want to know the funniest thing?_

_As soon as our lips touched, a firework exploded in the night sky._

_**~Skip a day. It's morning now~**_

'_**I can't do it,' **__I silently said as I passed before a white colored front door, __**'I can' do it! What if she hates me? What if she never forgives me? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Oh Kami that thought is horrible!'**_

_So in tune with my panicked thoughts, I never noticed the door opening until a soft voice spoke up._

"_Natsu? What are you doing here?"_

_I turn my head and black eyes clashes with hazel orbs._

"_Oh. Hey Levy," I awkwardly greet, a nervous laugh escaping my mouth as my hands shoot up and scratch the back of my head._

"_What are you doing here Natsu?" Levy inquires as she steps aside and lets me in._

"_Um…" I start to speak but falter, my heart thudding against my chest like a drum. "I-I need to talk to you Levy."_

_Levy frowns softly when she notices my scared expression._

"_Natsu," She steps closer to me, placing a soft hand on my arm. "Are you alright?"_

_My adam's apple bob as I gulp, my gaze shifting from her eyes to the room._

"_No," I finally answer, gently gripping her wrist and dragging her towards. "I'm not."_

_I situate ourselves on the couch, me near the door and her near the fireplace._

_I turn my body to face her, my gaze falling on the sofa we sat upon before I spoke._

"_I'm so sorry Levy," My gaze flies up to her, obsidian eyes clothed in sincerity and sorrow. "I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you and I didn't expect this to happen."_

"_What are you talking about Natsu?" Levy inquires as she stared at me with a bewildered expression._

"_Just know," I continue to speak as if I had never heard her while my gaze firmly stays on her eyes, "I didn't intentionally plan this."_

"_Natsu, I have no clue what you're talk-" Levy starts but I cut her off by blurting out the answer, my cheeks tainted red and my gaze on the couch._

"_I'm getting married to Gajeel Redfox."_

_Silence._

_That was I heard._

_Well, that and the pounding of my heart and the blood rushing through my ears._

'_**Oh Kami,' **__I silently said, '__**I should've said anything. I should've left well enough alone. I should've said it more gently, instead of being a moron and blurting the answer. I should've-'**_

_But all, "Should have's" were cut off when I felt arms wrap around my neck._

_Levy's arms, to be specific._

"_Wha?" The words were muffled by the fabric of her sweater._

"_Congratulations Natsu!" Levy squealed as she pulled away, a bright (and genuine) smile coloring her lips._

"_Y-You're not mad?" The question slips past my lips before I can even think about it, "You're not saddened?"_

"_Why would I be?" Levy inquires as she gazes at me with a fond expression._

_My cheeks heat up and my gaze scans the living room as I answer._

"_Because, you know, you liked Gajeel and he broke your heart."_

"_Natsu," Levy starts and grabs my hands, causing me to look at her, "I didn't like Gajeel, I just wanted to change his views. Even though I never really knew him, I could tell from just one glance he was living a lie. He didn't believe in love, so I wanted to try and help him-" _

"_That means you like him!" I blurt out, but Levy continues as if I had never spoken a word._

"_Not because I liked him, but because he had sex with me."_

"_Oh," I finally say, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment._

_Levy giggles and repeats me._

"_Yeah, oh."_

"_So does that mean you're alright with this?" I question as I peek up at her from my eyelashes._

"_Does he treat you right?" Levy queries as she gazes at me._

_I nod my head._

"_Does he make you feel special?" Levy continues to interrogate me._

_Another nod._

"_Does he love you?"_

_A darker blush, but another nod._

"_Then why wouldn't I be happy for my friend?" Levy questions._

"_Oh thank Kami," I breathed as I quickly hugged her, thanking her over and over._

_And you want to know what Levy did next?_

_Sweet innocent Levy?_

_She pulls away, a mischievous smirk coloring her lips, and says:_

"_So, how's the sex life?"_

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

After that, I told Lucy and my other friends, feeling as if an invisible weight had been lifted off my shoulders (my father found out right after the festival ended and I was dropped off).

He was happy for me, though he did threaten to rib Gajeel's balls off if Gajeel ever hurt me in a physical or mental way.

'_Way to be an embarrassment, dad,'_ I silently groaned as my gaze flickered to my side where my dad stood with a happy smile layering his lips (and his green eyes looked a little misty, but I ignored that).

My gaze then flickered back to Levy, who was giving me the thumbs up.

Another grateful grin curls over my lips before I turn my attention back on to Gajeel, who was looking even more scared as the minutes ticked by.

Pink lips part and I inhale a deep breath.

'_It's now or never,' _Was the last I thought before the answer slipped out.

"_**I do."**_

My cheeks heat up even more as I hear Lucy and Levy loudly squeal.

'_Kill me,'_ I silently begged inside my mine because there was nothing more humiliating than having your two best friends (who were girls) squeal over how cute it was and blah blah blah.

Gajeel exhales a breath as he shares a secretive smile with me.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband," The priest says, "You may now kiss the groom."

Gajeel grinned, his crimson eyes lighting up with happiness, before moving in and placing his lips on mine.

And just like that, everything faded away.

The people, the priest, the surroundings, the screaming and cheering, everything melted away like ice on a sunny day.

"I love you," Gajeel breathes as we finally part (I could practically feel my dad's burning gaze lighting Gajeel on fire for trying to deflower his little boy).

"I love you too," I murmur, placing another kiss on his lisp before pulling away.

"So," I start as we intertwine our hands, my eyes lighting up with mischief. "Does that make me your princess now?"

Gajeel chuckles, tugging my towards him, before whispering against my lips, "Always."

So, maybe this story didn't start out like a fairytale, but you know what?

I did get my happily ever after.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Remember to review and thank you all again for being such amazing reviews.**

**With love,**

**Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666**

**P.S**

**There will be no sequel (not one that I plan on, anyway). Sorry, but this was it.**

**1: I'm sorry if this isn't the correct thing to say at a wedding because I am single and only a teenager (getting married isn't on my mind right now). **

**2: This totally reminded me of Klaine (I love this pairing so damn hard XD). It was in an episode in glee:**

**Kurt was make Pavarotti's casket when Blaine came up and took a seat, covered Kurt's hand and looked him in the eyes and said, "You moved me, Kurt."**


End file.
